Power Rangers Trixyruim Force
by MrQuinn
Summary: In the near future, children of former rangers are called into action to defend the world against unspeakable evil.
1. Heirs of Destiny

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers in all its incarnations are the property of Saban Entertainment and/or Disney Entertainment. I was using them without permission, but I do not intend to make a profit. All original characters (and there will be a lot of them) belong to me._

_**A/N:** This series takes place somewhere in the PR universe. _

**

* * *

Eltar

* * *

**  
Eltarian History tells of a chosen being among their race, an entity known only as Zordon. Zordon was chosen to be the guardian of Earth, protecting it from countless evil that plagued the entire universe. To aid in his quest, he was given the power of the Eltarian crystal, a crystal that was older than time itself. Zordon used that crystal to forge the original Power Coins, which gave the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers unspeakable powers. Five teenagers were selected every generation to fulfill the prophecy and defend Earth from whatever sinister force threatened its existence.

As years went by, new rangers were chosen, given powers even greater than those before them. The Power Coins had been destroyed, and the rangers turned to the power of sacred animals. With that power, they were able to put an end to evil.

Or so they thought.

For good to survive, evil must exist. It is the balance of power in the universe, the only constant that maintains the world. Soon, new evil arose, and the rangers went on a quest for Zeo Crystals. Along the way, new rangers joined the fold, taking their places in Destiny, while other rangers stepped down, allowing a new legacy to be born. Finally, after generations of struggle, after countless battles, after an infinite number of causalities, the war was finally over. Evil had been banished from the universe, and a new era of peace was born.

Eltarian history also has a much darker chapter to it, a section of history that is better forgotten. In the mist of peace, a new evil emerged, an evil from within...

On the distant planet of Eltar, the Eltarian's led simple lives. They had put aside the complications of technology; going back to a simpler was of life. Most were farmers; others were doctors of some sort. After all the chaos and destruction caused on Earth and other neighboring planets, the Great Sage, who was considered a **_GOD_** to the Eltarian people, decreed that technology in all its forms would be outlawed. The Eltarian Crystal, used to give the original Power Rangers their powers, was locked away in the Temple of Light. Although it was a pure energy, untainted by the corruption of evil, if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it would give the holder of the crystal absolute power over time and space. Zordon was given that power, and he died trying to protect it.

That brought us to the present... the year as 2020 A.D., and peace was still the dominant force in the universe. Eltar was still known as the focal point for prosperity, but beneath the surface, a plan was being formed. There were a handful of Eltarian's who believed that the abandonment of all technology would be the downfall of their species. The Great Sage banished them from the surface, driving them underground. It had been years since the judgment was passed, and that had given those forsaken by the rest of their people time to devise their plans. Zolara, once the most trusted advisor of The Great Sage, and last surviving descendant of Zordon, was now the leader of the underground resistance.

"Once we have acquired the Eltarian crystal, The Great Sage himself will bow before me, and the entire universe will bend to my will," she said with a tone of confidence in her voice.

"But master, only the Heirs of destiny may enter the Temple of Light. Until we find a way past the eye of the Temple, we will never be able to gain control of the crystal," Alpha VII reminded her.

Alpha VII was the last in the series of robots designed to assist the Eltarian people in their era of technology. The model had been discontinued, but Zolara had restored it and reprogrammed it. She made it's mission parameters very clear: the retrieval of the Eltarian crystal and the resurrection of Zordon.

"I'm well aware of that Alpha, but I have a plan to not only acquire the crystal, but to eliminate their Heirs of Destiny before they have a chance to interfere with our plans. Tell me, does the trans-dimensional teleportation unit still work?" she asked.

"Yes master," he informed her.

"Excellent, activate it and set coordinates for the planet Earth: the city of Angel Grove," she said with a sinister smile on her face.

**

* * *

Angel Grove, California

* * *

**

When Dimitri told him it was time to step down, he regretted the decision to leave. Divatox was threatening the city, and he couldn't understand why Dimitri would want him to hand over his morpher to a rookie. Granted, TJ was a good fighter, but he had no idea of the dangers he was going to face. Despite his personal feelings on it, it all seemed to work out for the best. It had been years since he even thought about his time as a Power Ranger. Things had changed for Tommy now. He was married, he had a daughter, he was happy. The only reason his past crossed his mind was the 20-year anniversary of Zordon's death was a few days away. He knew that his wife had realized it by now as well, but neither of them had spoken about it. It was a part of their lives that they were ready to leave behind them, and look towards the future.

It pleased him that his daughter, Kim had taken such an interest in the martial arts; it gave them a common interest. Part of him missed the battles, missed the action, but he also knew that at the ripe age of 39, there was no way he'd be able to go back to that life. His thoughts were interrupted as Kim barged in the door, helping her mother inside and sat her on the couch.

"What happened?" he asked, coming back to reality.

"Nothing honey, its fine," his wife assured him.

"I didn't mean to kick you so hard mom," Kim insisted as she put an ice pack on her mother's face, then looked towards her father.

"We were training again," she told him.

"You think by now, I'd know how to duck," Kat laughed.

Tommy cracked a smile.

"You think you can take your old man?" he asked.

Kim nodded at him.

"Better hope your back doesn't go out on you or something," she mentioned.

Katherine made it back to her feet, and the three of them headed to the backyard. Tommy and Katherine made sure their daughter had all the training equipment she would ever need. Both of them had been surprised on how nature a lot of her skills had come to her, but ironically enough, they never mentioned their past to her. They had done their best to shield Kim from their past. After the original pink ranger, Kimberly Hart, passed away, Katherine and Tommy thought it was only fitting they name there first born child after her. Although saving the world had its rewards, it was far outweighed by the consequences.

Kim and Tommy stood across from one another on a blue mat, bowing at one another. Instantly, they both went into a fighting position. Tommy went for a spin kick, but Kim was able to block it, trying for a sweep. Tommy saw it coming and avoided it, doing a backflip, but before he could get back to his feet, Kim caught him with a kick to the back. Tommy stumbled to the ground, but as Kim charged at him, he wrapped his legs around her ankles and tripped her, sending her to the ground as well. Kim fell face first to the mat and was motionless. Tommy quickly got back to his feet, leaning over his daughter to check on her.

"You okay sweetie?" he inquired.

He leaned down to help her up, but she rolled over, kicking him between the legs, following up with a kick to the side of the head. Tommy flipped off the mat, falling in the grass as Kim got back to her feet. This time, Kim reached down to help her father up, but they were interrupted as a blinding white light shined through the clouds, landing in only a few feet away from them. The three of them covered their eyes to protect it from the light, and as the light dissipated, there was a woman standing exactly where the light had touched down. She wore an all white robe, but when she pulled the hood back, Tommy was able to get a good look at her.

"Tommy, Katherine, greetings from Eltar," the woman said calmly.

Tommy and Kat stared at the woman with a look of disbelief. They speculated that she was a member of the Eltarian race, but the only Eltarian they had ever seen was Zordon.

"Who are you?" Kat asked, breaking the silence and taking a step forward.

"I am Zolara, last living relative of the one you once called Zordon. My brother spoke highly of you, he trusted you, and because of that, I am here to ask for your help," she explained.

"Our help? For what?" Tommy replied.

Zolara took a step forward.

"The entire universe is in grave danger. A new force of evil is spreading its way through the galaxy, but I have a plan that could shift the balance of power. I have a plan to resurrect Zordon," she explained.

Tommy and Kat looked at one another, then at their daughter. They knew that by agreeing to help Zolara would be reopening a part of their lives they both wanted to forget. They had done their part for the world, saving Angel Grove more times than either of them cared to remember, but if there was a chance to bring Zordon back, no matter how grave the risk, they would have to take it.

"We'll do it," Kat said, answering for both of them.

Zolara shook her head in disagreement.

"I think you misunderstood me Katherine, I'm not here for you. I'm here for your daughter," Zolara said.

**

* * *

_next time on Trixyruim Force:_** Kim accepts her destiny and goes on a quest to find the other Heirs of Destiny

* * *


	2. Heirs of Destiny pt II

"No, there is no way you're sending my daughter on some mission. She's a teenager, not a Ranger," Katherine yelled, dropping the ice pack and standing face to face with Zolara.

Tommy reached out, putting his hand on Kat's shoulder and pulled her back.

"You are mistaken Katherine, Kimberly is an heir to destiny, one of the chosen 5 to reunite the Power Rangers," Zolara explained.

Finally, Kim spoke up.

"Hello," she waved her hand in front of them to get their attention. "Can we please stop talking about me like I'm not here, what the hell is going on?" she demanded to know.

Tommy's worst fear had come to pass, it was time to tell his daughter the truth. For the next hour, he and Katherine explained about their beginnings with the Power Rangers, how he was once the evil green ranger, only to be liberated by Zordon. Later, Katherine was also once under the evil spell of Rita and Lord Zed. Their trials of tribulations as the Power Rangers were summarized within that hour, and Kimberly listened with an open mind and a curious ear. She had heard about the legendary power rangers, it was common knowledge through out Angel Grove than an elite group of warriors saved the city on countless occasions, but she never imagined...

"My parents were the Power Rangers?" she mumbled, not realizing it was out loud until answered her.

"That was a long time ago honey, and we thought that part of our lives was over," he said.

"It _is_ over!" Katherine added.

Tommy turned to his wife. "Kat, this is a decision that Kim has to make on her own," he told him.

"You're not thinking of letting her go out there are you? Do I have to remind you of what happened to Kimberly?" she screamed.

Tommy tried to contain his emotions. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't recall what happened to the original pink ranger. They were all in the Command Center, and a hooded figure stormed in…

_"Kimberly, you have to come with me!" the hooded assailant said._

_"Intruder!" Alpha yelled._

_Not giving the rangers a chance to react, the hooded figure pulled out a sword, stabbing Kimberly in the stomach. Kim fell over, and before the rangers could move, both the hooded figure and Kim disappeared in a flash of light._

_"Zordon, we have to do something!" Tommy screamed._

_"Alpha is tracking where they teleported to, we'll send you there to rescue Kimberly and bring her back," Zordon said._

_"I have her coordinates Zordon, but I'm going with him. Kim may need medical attention," Alpha said._

_"As you wish. Go, and may the power protect you," he said._

_Only seconds later, Tommy and Alpha appeared on the scene. Tommy tried to rush over to Kim, who was laying on the ground seemingly unconscious, but Alpha held him back._

_"Wait," Alpha said, and then leaned over to check on Kimberly._

_Tommy waited with unbearable anticipation for Alpha to say something._

_"I'm sorry, she's dead," Alpha said._

_Tommy fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOO" he yelled._

Tommy turned to his daughter. "It isn't going to be all fun and games and it isn't going to be easy, but if this is something that you want to do, I won't stand in your way," Tommy told her.

It was too much for Kim to take in all at once, her life had been changed completely over the last hour, and now she was being asked to make a decision that would affect the rest of her life. She turned to Zolara. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"You will journey the world in search of the other heirs, and once all five have been found, we will journey to Eltar, where you and your team will travel to the Temple of Light. Only the Heirs of Destiny can stand before the Eye of the Temple and acquire the Eltarian Crystal," she explained.

"Then what?" Katherine snapped.

"I will use those powers not only to re-create the Power Rangers, but I will open a temporal vortex to resurrect Zordon. The Heirs will battle this new evil force and eliminate it, preserving peace not just here on Earth, but through out the entire universe," Zolara told them.

Kimberly looked at her parents, hoping for some type of advice. It was obvious that her mother didn't want her to go, but Tommy, on the other hand, will ready to give his full support. Kim turned to Zolara.

"I'll do it," she said.

Katherine shook her head with disapproval, but kept her doubts and concerns to herself. In her heart, she knew this was something Kim had to do.

"Very well, let our journey begin..." Kimberly smiled at her parents just as a flash of light filled the sky.

In an instant, Kimberly and Zolara were gone.

"Good luck sweetheart, and may the power protect you," Katherine sighed.

**

* * *

Silver Hills, California

* * *

**

Zolara and Kimberly re-appeared on a mountain overlooking a city. The sun was beginning to rise behind the mountains as Kim glanced down at the city.

"That was intense," she said.

Zolara stood next to her, pointing down to the city below them. "This is where your journey begins: the city of Silver Hills. This city had its own version of the Power Rangers sent to protect them, but that was almost 2 decades ago. Your mission will be to find two members of your team, then return here." she handed her a communicator. "When your task is complete, contact me," she instructed.

"But how will I know who... " Kim turned to Zolara, but she was gone. "Figures," she sighed.

Kimberly headed down the mountain, wandering into the city. The sun had finally risen, and Silver Hills didn't seem much different than Angel Grove. She found herself in what she thought to be the center of town. There weren't very many people out, and even if there were, she imagined it wouldn't help much. _'Excuse me, I'm looking for the Heirs of Destiny, you think you could point me to their house?'_

"Yeah, like that would work," she mumbled sarcastically to herself.

She continued to aimlessly walk through the city, eventually ending up at what appeared to be a clock tower... or at least what was left of it. The clock itself had long since stopped, but for the most part, the building as still standing. In front of the tower, a statue of some sort had been construction, but it obviously wasn't as old as the building itself. Kimberly wiped away the dust on the engraving on the statue.

**_"The city of Silver Hills extends its eternal thanks to the Time Force Rangers, sacrificing themselves for the preservation of our city." November 19th, 2001_**

"That was almost twenty years ago," she mumbled, not realizing she had said it out loud. At least now, she knew she was in the right place. The Power Rangers, in one form or another, were in fact in the city before, but there was no way to tell if they were still around almost 2 decades later. She was about to continue her journey, but something on the bottom of the statue caught her attention. It was a part of the engraving that she didn't see the first time. Kim wiped away the dirt as best she could and tried to read it, sounding out the word _"Bio-Lab"_. Finally, there was a ray of hope on her journey. It stood to reason that this Bio-Lab would still be in the city, even if the Power Rangers weren't. She decided that Bio-Lab would be the best place to get started, but another problem presented itself, where was Bio-Lab?

As luck would have it, there were two people walking her way. They looked, in her opinion, a little young, maybe 15 or 16. '_But that probably means they more than likely grew up in the city,'_ she thought to herself. With any luck, they could tell her where Bio-Lab was.

"Excuse me," Kim said as she walked over to them.

As she got closer, she was able to get a better look at them. Without trying to _look_ like she was staring, she glanced at both of them. There was a boy and a girl, and from the looks of it, they were twins.

"Good morning," they said in unison.

Kim smiled.

"Um hi, my name is Kim. I was hoping you could tell me where Bio-Lab was," she said.

It was the girl who spoke first. "Why do you want to know, that place has been closed down ever since Mr. Collins passed away," she said.

Kim looked confused.

"Mr. Collins?" she inquired.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the boy asked her.

"No," Kim admitted.

"Mr. Collins was the father of the Red Time Force Ranger, you do know who they are, don't you?" he asked. Kim nodded, and the boy's twin continued. "Mr. Collins passed away about 10 years ago, and his son, Wesley, took over the business. There was an accident a few years ago during an experiment of some sort, and Wesley was killed as well. Ever since then, Bio-Lab has been shut down," she explained.

_'Great,'_ Kim thought to herself. _'The only lead I had on this damn quest has been dead for years'_

"Thanks anyway guys," Kim said, turning to walk away.

"What kind of quest?" the boy asked her.

His question caught Kim's attention in a hurry.

_'Did I say that out loud?'_ she thought to herself.

"No, you didn't," the girl answered.

Kim turned around in a hurry.

"What the hell?" she snapped.

The twins pulled the hair away from their foreheads, revealing a jewel in the center of their heads.

"These give us the ability to hear people's thoughts," the girl said.

"But how?"

"Its a long story," the boy said. "So what kind of quest are you on?"

"Why don't you drill into my brain and find out for yourself?" she replied.

"We can't control when we can hear thoughts, it just happens sometimes," the girl admitted.

"I've been sent here to find the Heirs of Destiny, that's all I can tell you. There's some other stuff about an Eltarian Crystal and resurrecting on of their people to..." the twins cut her off.

"Zordon," they said in unison.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kim asked.

They didn't answer, at least not right away, they simply stared at her.

"You're the first Heir, aren't you?" the boy asked.

She nodded.

"I guess so," she said.

Each of them grabbed her by the hand.

"Come with us," they said together, pulling her down the street.

* * *

Kim tried to control every random thought in her head as the twins took her to a small house just outside the city. After all, she didn't want them probing her mind. They took her inside the house, which was much more impressive from the inside. 

"Dad, mom," the twins yelled. "Come quick".

The first person to walk into the room was an older man, who Kim assumed was the twins' father. The first thing she noticed about him as his green hair. Next, a beautiful young woman walked up behind him with red hair.

_'Stranger things have happened today'_ she thought to herself.

"Ka' Ron, Karen, what is it?" the older man asked.

"This is Kim, " the boy said.

Kim nodded slightly.

"She's the first Heir," the girl continued.

The look on the older mans face changed in a hurry.

"Are you sure?" he asked them.

It was Kim who took a step forward.

"I have been sent here by Zolara to find the Heirs of Destiny," she told him.

"The Prophecy foretold the arrival of the first Heir, who would re-unite the Power Ranger in the world's darkest hour," the young woman behind him said.

The man with green hair extended to his hand to Kim.

"I'm Trip, and this is my wife Nadira. You already know my children, Ka'Ron and Karen," he introduced. Kim nodded.

"How do you know about the Heirs?" Kim asked him.

"Its a long story, and some of it you may not be able to accept," he said.

She cracked a smile.

"With what I've seen today, it would take a lot to amaze me," she said.

The four of them headed into what looked like a lab of some sort, each of them taking a seat where ever they could find one.

"My wife and I are from what you would consider the future, the year 3000. I was the Green Time Force Ranger, sent here to stop a rogue mutant named Ransik from altering the past. My friends and I were successful in saving the city and preserving the time line, but what we didn't count on was that I would fall in love with Nadira, who was the daughter of Ransik. My superiors allowed us to stay under certain conditions, one of which was to prepare for the coming of the first Heir," Trip explained to her.

"I don't understand," Kim said, hoping he would go into more detail.

"In order for the future as I know it to exist, I have to fulfill the prophecy of the Heirs of Destiny. We were told that one day, our children would take their places in destiny as the new incarnation of the Power Rangers, and now, that day has come," he told her.

Kim stood up.

"Wait a sec, you're telling me that Ka'Ron and Karen are the Heirs I came to find?" she asked.

"Yes," they said together.

"That can't be right, they're no older than 17, how can they be Heirs?" she asked.

"The age of an Heir doesn't change anything, their destiny's were laid out long before they were born," Nadira explained.

"If you guys are from the future, can you tell me how all of this will turn out?" Kim asked them.

Trip shook his head.

"You have to find the path on your own," he said.

"I had to ask," Kim said, shrugging her shoulders.

Nadira walked over to her children, wrapping her arms around them.

"We knew this day could come, and you have been preparing for it your entire lives," she looked at Kim.

"Take care of my babies," she said.

Kim nodded.

"I will," she turned to Karen and Ka'Ron.

"Come on guys, we've got a destiny to fulfill," Kim said.

The twins said they're last goodbyes to their parents, then left with Kim. Trip closed the door behind them.

"We couldn't warn them about the betrayal Trip?" Nadira asked him.

"No, they'll know soon enough," he sighed.

* * *

Kim led the twins to the mountain top where her journey had began, then used the communication to contact Zolara.

"Zolara, this is Kim, do you read me?" she spoke into the device, but didn't get an answer.

Just then, a bright light surrounded them, and before they knew it, they had disappeared.


	3. Heirs of Destiny pt III

Ka'Ron, Kimberly & Karen appeared at what appeared to be a military base of some sort. As the light dissipated, the three of them turned around to see Zolara standing behind them.

"Well done Kimberly, half of your journey is over, but the most dangerous part of your mission awaits you. Inside that complex, you will find the final Heirs of Destiny, but fulfilling the prophecy requires a sacrifice. To you, the price may be too high," she explained. Ka'Ron & Karen didn't have to be mind readers to know that Kimberly thought Zolara was talking in riddles, the look on her face said it all.

"We won't let you down Zolara," Kim assured her. Zolara nodded. "May the power protect you," she said, and in another flash of light, she disappeared.

"The first thing we should do is get some rest. If this mission is going to be as dangerous as Zolara says it is, we'll all have to be at our best," Kim explained.

The twins nodded.

"Agreed," they said in unison. They made camp about a half mile from the military base, building a fire to keep themselves warm. Ka'Ron & Karen sat on opposite sides of the fire, trying to get warm, while Kim kept her thoughts to herself, trying to put their mission into perspective.

"I wonder what color I'll be," Ka'Ron said out cold, breaking Kim's concentration.

"I want to be the gold ranger," Karen said.

"Yeah, I can be the platinum ranger, or the black ranger," her brother mentioned.

Finally, Kim interrupted them.

"Can we stay focused here people? For the fate of the universe to be placed in our laps, you two aren't taking this very seriously," she snapped, not realizing how cruel she sounded until it was too late.

"We know that this must seem like a lot to deal with all of a sudden Kim, but you have to understand, we've been preparing for this moment our entire lives. Our parents explained our destinies to us, and we're willing to give our lives if it means saving the universe," Ka'Ron told her.

_'He's right,'_ Kim thought to herself. The twins knew this moment was coming, but as for her, she was taking it all one moment at a time. The pressure of leading two strangers into what could be their deaths was getting to her, and she wasn't sure that she'd be able to make that kind of sacrifice when the time came.

"Lets just get some rest, we'll start first thing in the morning," Kim explained.

Ka'Ron and Karen nodded, and then got as comfortable as they could on the ground next to the fire. Long after the twins were asleep, Kim remained awake, staring down at the base, wondering what the future held for her.

* * *

"On your feet humans," they heard a voice screech at them. The twins awoke only to see a monster of some sort aiming a disrupter weapon at Kim's head. Karen and Ka'Ron hopped to their feet, but remained silent. 

"Good morning guys, how did you sleep?" Kim asked sarcastically, glancing back at the monster from the corner of her eye. What she didn't know was that the twins were talking amongst themselves, coming up with a plan.

_'He's tall, but we can take him,'_ Ka'Ron thought, never taking his eyes of the creature.

'_You take him down, I'll get his weapon',_ Karen instructed.

Before the monster knew what happened, Ka'Ron leveled him with a spin kick, knocking him over. As he lost his balance, he dropped his gun, and Karen was right there to pick it up. Now, the monster was flat on its back, and Karen aimed the gun at his head.

"We slept fine, how about you?" Ka'Ron asked. Kim cracked a smile.

"I slept great guys, thanks," she said, and then turned to the monster. "Who sent you?" she asked.

"If you think you'll be able to rescue them, you're fools. Our master has been alerted to your presence, you will not escape with your lives," the creature yelled.

_'Rescue?'_ Kim thought. _'What is he talking about?'_

"Okay guys, I've got a plan," Kim told them.

Ka'Ron and Karen stripped the monster of the cloak he wore, and after Karen put it on, Kimberly helped her onto her brother's shoulders. She put the hood over his head, then handed him the disrupter weapon.

"You sure this will work?" Karen asked.

"No, but unless someone has a better plan, this is it," she said.

* * *

Karen aimed the disrupter at Kimberly's head as they led her towards the base. When they got to the entrance, another creature was waiting for them. 

"You caught her," he said with a monstrous tone.

"Yes, she was no match for my power. Open the door so I can escort her to the master," Karen said, trying to sound as much like the creature as he could.

The guard looked at him, and then opened the door, allowing them in. The base didn't seem like a base at all, it was more like a zoo, but with animals that none of them had ever seen before. They took a look around, moving down a long hallway.

"Whoever the master is, it looks like he's a collector or something," Karen pointed out.

They continued forward, where they came to a display that wasn't like the others. There were six coffin like boxes leaned against the wall, each with a different name above it. The letters were small, but Kim was able to make them out. "Kelsey, Joel, Carter, Dana, Ryan & Chad," she read, shrugging her shoulders.

"Those are the Light Speed Rangers," Karen said. Finally, she climbed off her brother's shoulder, taking off the cloak, allowing Ka'Ron to get a closer look. "They appear to be in stasis," he mentioned. "You're telling me that someone captured all 6 of the Light Speed Rangers and trapped them in this zoo?" Kim asked.

"Not a zoo, a gallery," a voice said.

The three of them turned around, standing face to face with a giant of a monster. There was spikes that seemed to cover his entire body, and he had long, flowing golden hair. More importantly, he had a disrupter weapon in each hand.

"The master, I presume," Karen said. He nodded.

"I am Univex, universal collector. I collect rare and precious things, and now, I have all 6 of the Heirs of Destiny for my collection. I'll get a handsome price for you," he snorted.

"Six?" the twins mumbled.

"The others are here?" Kim asked.

"Yes," he admitted.

Kim turned to the twins.

"Lets take'em guys," she said.

The three of them charged at him, giving them everything they had, but one by one, he swatted them down. One fire from the disrupter was all it took to take down Ka'Ron, and a huge punch laid out Kim and Karen.

"I expected more from the Great Heirs, but no matter," he said.

It was the last voice they heard before they passed out...

* * *

Kim was the first to come to her senses. Her eyes slowly came into focus as she sat up, only to see someone standing over her. On reflex alone, she hopped back to her feet, but she felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head. 

"You need to relax, everything is okay," she heard a voice say.

Someone walked over to her, helping her to her feet.

"Who are you?" Kim asked. "And where are my friends?"

Finally, she was able to see things clearly. She glanced around, trying to get familiar with her surroundings. It seemed to be a prison, and there were three people standing in front of her. It was the young lady who stepped forward.

"My name is Rebecca, these are my friends Josh & Michael," she introduced.

Kim glanced over Rebecca's shoulder at the two men behind her, then turned her attention back to her.

"So where are my friends?" she replied.

It was Josh who answered. "We think that Univex is keeping them in another section of the complex," he told her.

"I have to find them," Kim insisted.

"When Univex brought you here, he mentioned that you were the first heir, is that true?" Rebecca asked her. Kim nodded.

"Yes, I'm Kim, but that's not important, we have to find my friends," she insisted.

"We'll help you," Michael said, injecting himself into the conversation.

Kim leaned up against the wall, trying not to make it so obvious that she was in pain.

"First things first, we need to get out of here," she walked over to the door, which was bolted shut, looking for a way to escape.

"Anybody got any ideas?" she asked.

"I do, lay down," Josh said.

"What?" Kim asked, looking at him strangely.

"Just trust me," he told her.

Taking a leap of faith, Kim laid down on the floor, closing her eyes. Josh walked over to the door and started screaming to the top of his lungs.

"Guards, come quick," he yelled.

Two guards walked towards the door, staring inside. "What is it human?" they inquired.

"The new prisoner is injured, she may need medical attention," he said.

"That is not my concern," the guard said.

"If she dies, Univex won't have all 6 heirs, and we'll blame you for it," Rebecca added.

The guards looked at one another, then back inside.

"Stand aside humans," they said.

One opened the door and walked in while the second guard walked in behind him with his weapon ready to fire. The guard leaned down to check on Kim, but Kim grabbed him, flipping him over and sending him up against the wall. The second guard made a move, but Michael and Josh caught him with a double kick, sending him up against the wall and knocking him out. Rebecca picked up the disrupter weapon and Kim got back to her feet. She looked at all three of them, then nodded.

"Not bad," she commented.

The four of them headed down the halls, looking for something that may lead them to the twins. They stopped in front of a room that looked to be a control room. Rebecca fired the disrupter, blasting the door down. They headed inside, and it was Josh who headed for the control panel.

"This seems to be the central operations terminal," he noted.

"Can you access the systems? Activate the self-destruct?" Kim asked him.

"Yeah, I probably could, but what about the creatures that have been captured by Univex, we can just sacrifice them to stop Univex," he brought up.

_'fulfilling the prophecy requires a sacrifice. To you, the price may be too high'_ Kim recalled Zolara telling her before this mission even began. She found herself at a crossroads. On one hand, she didn't want to sacrifice innocent creatures, but the fate of the entire world rested on her shoulders. She knew that sacrifices would have to be made, but what was too much?

"That can't be helped. If you can get the self-destruct working, do it," she instructed.

Josh could tell it hurt Kim to say it, but it was for the best. He nodded, then went back to his work.

"Rebecca, Mike, you two come with me, we have to find the twins," Kim said.

Without a word, the three of them raced down the hallways, but were cut off by Univex himself.

"It seems I under estimated you, but no matter. I will destroy you if I have to," he grunted.

Kim, Rebecca and Mike were ready for him, but even with a 3 on 1 advantage, they couldn't get Univex down. Kicks, punches, chops, they threw everything at him, but nothing was working. They realized it was hopeless and had to come up with another plan.

"Mike, go look for the twins, they have to be here somewhere. Rebecca and I will hold off ugly here," Kim said.

Mike nodded, then raced around the corner. He ran so fast that he bumped into Josh as he was coming out the control room. The two of them collided, falling to the ground.

"Sorry," Mike said.

They stood up.

"I got the self-destruct on line, and I managed to access the security systems for the building, I know where the twins are. They're being held in a holding tank not too far from here," he said.

"Good, lets go," Mike said.

He followed Josh down the halls and around a corner, but before they could get to their destination, two guards cut them off. Josh slid between the first one's legs, landing a kick to the back of the head, forcing him to fall over the other. The two of them fell into a holding tank, and Mike locked them in. With the guards out the way, they came to the holding tank with the twins. It was Mike who peeked in.

"Hello, are you there?" he called out.

"Yes, we're in here," Ka'Ron answered.

Josh and Mike kicked the door down, and the twins hurried out.

"Who are you?" Karen asked.

"There's no time for introductions, we have about 3 minutes before this whole place goes up. We have to find Kim and the others," Josh said.

* * *

On the other side of the complex, Rebecca and Kim still weren't having much luck against Univex. 

"Give it up, it will take more than two skinny females to defeat me," he snorted at them.

Just then, Ka'Ron, Josh, Karen and Michael rushed up behind them.

"6 on 1, I like our odds," Mike said.

Kim looked back, seeing the twins were okay.

"Kim, we've only got about a minute before this place bites the dust, we gotta go," Josh informed her.

"Ka'Ron, Karen, get the rest of them out of here, I'll keep Univex occupied," she explained.

"We won't leave you," Karen said.

"GO!" Kim yelled at her, handing Ka'Ron the communicator.

Karen refused to move, but Ka'Ron grabbed her, and the five of them headed for the exit. "It looks like its just me and you now handsome," Kim said, giving her undivided attention to Univex.

"I will take great pleasure in watching you die," he hissed.

The two of them went move for move, but Univex was able to over power her at every turn. He picked her up, throwing her so with so much force that she knew threw a wall, ending up in the control center. Univex stepped through the hole, standing over Kim with his disrupter, then noticed the countdown clock on the main panel. It was at 5, and steadily counting down.

"Oh no," he groaned.

* * *

Ka'Ron and the others found their way out of the complex, heading for the mountains where they're journey had begun. Once everyone was safe, Karen headed down the mountain. 

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked.

"I have to help Kim, " she told her.

Before she could take another step, the entire complex went up in a huge explosion. They all stared at the complex with a look of disbelief on their faces, but Karen didn't let the explosion stop her.

"Its over Karen, she's gone," Josh said, holding her back.

"_NO, SHE CAN'T BE GONE_," Karen screamed as tears rolled down her face, refusing to accept that it was over.

"I'm afraid she is," they heard a voice say.

They turned around, only to see Zolara standing behind them. Rebecca, Josh and Mike had no idea who she was or where she had come from, but it was Ka'Ron who walked over to her.

"You _knew_ this was going to happen, didn't you?" he screamed.

Zolara nodded. "Kimberly was aware that a sacrifice had to be made, and she made it to ensure that the rest of you would survive. She had fulfilled her destiny," she explained.

"So what happens now?" Mike asked.

"Now, its time for all of you to take your places in destiny," she said.

A bright light surrounded them, and just like that, they disappeared.

* * *

Ka'Ron, Josh, Michael, Karen and Rebecca appeared in front of a fortress of some sort, and it seemed to be glowing with pure energy. Out of the entire group, Karen was the one taking the lose of Kim the hardest, but she knew she had to put that aside for the time being. 

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked.

Zolara stood in front of them.

"This is the Temple of Light; it is the most sacred place among the Eltarian people. Your mission will be to enter the castle and stand before the Eye of the Temple," she said.

"Why us?" Josh asked.

"Years ago, after Zordon died to prevent evil from spreading to the universe, the Great Sage ordered that the Eltarian crystal be placed within the temple to prevent evil from acquiring the power. It is written that only the Heirs of Destiny can stand before the eye, and if your hearts are pure, you will be awarded the Eltarian Crystal. Once you have acquired the crystal, bring it to me, and I'll use the power to resurrect Zordon. Each of you will take your places in destiny as the Power Rangers, defending the universe against the forces of evil," Zolara explained.

For a moment, the five of them looked at one another. For the most part, they were just meeting each other for the first time, and each of them were feeling the lose of who was suppose to be their leader.

Before Univex captured Josh over 6 months ago, his parents explained to him his birth right, that one day he would take his father's place as a Power Ranger. He was aware that the path set for him wouldn't be easy, but now that he had come face to face with his fate, he was filled with doubts.

"You guys ready?" he asked, assuming the leadership role.

One by one, they nodded.

They headed towards the Temple, and with each step, the entire building seemed to get brighter. They came to the entrance, and engraved on the door were two figures who appeared to be fighting.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Its the eternal battle between good and evil, right and wrong," Michael explained.

"So do we knock, or say the secret password or something?" Ka'Ron asked.

Before any of them could respond, the doors opened, allowing them in. As they walked in, the light seemed to surround them. Once they got inside, the doors closed, and they knew there was no turning back. Up against the walls were the uniforms from every incarnation of the Rangers that had come before them: Mighty Morhpin, Zeo, Turbo, the space rangers, Lost Galaxy, Light Speed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, and a few they didn't recognize.

"Wow, its a shrine," Rebecca sighed, glancing around the room.

"Hard to think that one day, our suits will be hanging up in here," Michael brought up.

They were interrupted when a voice seemed to echo through the entire Temple.

"**Prepare to be judged,**" the voice said.

A door opened in front of them, and a figure stepped out. In a room which was glowing white, the mysterious stranger standing in front of them wearing a black cloak and hood seemed to stand out.

"Who are you?" Karen asked.

"**I am the Eye of the Temple, the guardian of destiny,**" the mystery stranger revealed.

They looked at one another, but this time, it was Ka'Ron who stepped forward.

"We are the Heirs of Destiny, sent by Zolara to acquire the Eltarian Crystal so that we may resurrect our leader, Zordon, and take our places in destiny as the Power Rangers," he said with confidence, speaking for the group.

The mysterious stranger stared at each of them, then paused.

"**Where is the first heir?**" he asked.

"She died so that we could succeed in our quest to find the others," Karen said as a tear rolled down her face.

The mysterious stranger nodded.

"**As it should be. Stand ready rangers, your future awaits you,**" he said.

The mysterious stranger raised his arms, and a bolt of lightening flashed in front of them. A small platform rose up in front of each of them, and on the platform was a crystal, each a different color. One by one, they picked up the crystals, and a wave of energy seemed to fill their bodies.

"**Once these crystals have been assembled, you will have power over all of time and space. You have proven yourselves to be worthy of this power, use it wisely,**" the stranger explained.

He disappeared, and the doors behind them reopened.

With their crystals in hand, they made their way out of the Temple, where Zolara was waiting for them.

"You have done well Rangers," she praised.

"Thank you Zolara," Ka'Ron said.

"Each of you hand me your crystals so that I may assemble them and give you your Ranger powers," she instructed.

One by one, Josh, Rebecca, Ka'Ron, Michael and Karen handed their crystals to Zolara, and each piece she received, the crystal seemed to take shape. With all five pieces in place, the crystal began to glow. Zolara smiled.

"You naive fools..." she laughed.

"Zolara, what's going on?" Ka'Ron asked.

"Now that I have the crystal, I have no need for you," she snapped with an evil smile on her face.

"What?" Michael replied.

"I needed the Heirs to get me the crystal, and now that I have it, I will use it to free Shin Getti from the 'sphere of eternity' and my evil will spread through out the universe. And without the Power Rangers, there will be no force in the universe to oppose me," Zolara explained.

"You tricked us!" Karen screamed, making a move towards Zolara.

Zolara reached out to Karen, and an energy beam shot out of her hand, knocking Karen over. Rebecca and Ka'Ron rushed over to her.

"Now, to send you to a place where no one will ever think to look for you, not that anyone ever will," she said.

She mumbled something in another language, and almost instantly, all five of them disappeared.


	4. Twist of Fate

Zordon's sacrifice to save the universe over 20 years ago is well documented, but there is A chapter of the story that remains untold. The energy wave produced by Zordon Eliminated all evil in the universe, leading to a new era of peace. However, evil, just like Energy can never be destroyed. Zordon's wave cleansed the souls of every evil being in the universe, sending it to the anti-dimension, a plane of existence that is without time, without space, without purpose. Unknown to Zordon, the evil energy, after spending an Eternity in the anti-dimension, manifested itself into a physical body. The embodiment of all evil in the universe took the shape of one being, one creature who possessed immeasurable power. Fueled by evil itself, this evil being found a way to escape the Anti-dimension, returning to the physical universe, and unleashed his wrath on all in his way. For years, the being only known as Shin Getti, reduced planets to dust, and brought countless millions to their knees. He enslaved entire worlds with the snap of a finger. Shin Getti was without mercy, without compassion, without a soul. The Great Sage, the Eltarian God, felt responsible for the existence of such a being. It was the Sage who gave Zordon the Eltarian Crystal years before, and Zordon's death was the direct cause of the birth of this entity. The Great Sage left Eltar to battle Shin Getti, and after what was called 'Eternal battle'. The Sage was able to trap Shi Getti inside the sphere of eternity, where he would spend all eternity. The sphere was designed to only be opened by the power of The Eltarian Crystal, and The Great Sage placed the crystal in the Temple of Light. Only those pure of heart could enter the temple, so there was no risk of the sphere ever being opened.

Until now...

"The time has come Alpha, time to release Shin Getti from his prison, and together, we will rule the universe with an iron fist," Zolara said as she stood in front of the Eltarian Crystal, admiring the glow.

Next to the crystal was the sphere of eternity, where Shin Getti had been imprisoned.

"Are you sure this is wise master? After all, Shin Getti has no remorse, he…" she cut him off.

"Neither do I. I couldn't care less about Eltar, the Sage, anyone. After the way they banished me from the Eltarian counsel, they deserve the fate I have in store for them," she insisted.

"Of course master," Alpha replied.

Zolara placed her hands above the crystal, and then began to incantation. "Great Shin Getti, hear me," the clouds in the sky began to part, and a swirling vortex of energy appeared above them. "By the power of everything unholy and evil, I command you to arise Shi Getti. Arise so that your wrath may be felt by those who imprisoned you over a decade ago," she chanted.

At that moment, a bolt of lightening shot out of the sphere, striking Zolara in the chest. The blast knocked her back, and that's when it happened...

A beam of light from the crystal shot the sphere, and as the sphere opened, smoke engulfed them. When the smoke cleared, _he_ stood over Zolara with a sword on his hand.

At first glance, he appeared to be a little over eight feet tall. He wore a metallic red chest plate with matching helmet, but his eyes had an eerie yellow glow to them. There were only three fingers in each of his hands, and in his right hand was a sword.

"Are you the one responsible for freeing me?" the huge figure asked.

Zolara shuttered at the sound of his voice, but slowly got back to her feet. "Yes, I am Zolara, and together, we will get revenge on those who locked you in the sphere and rule the universe," she told him.

Shin Getti nodded, but without warning, struck Zolara with his sword. Before Zolara even realized it, Shin Getti pulled the sword out her chest as she collapsed to the ground.

"Fool, I do not need you to spread my evil through the world," he turned to see the Eltarian Crystal still glowing with all its power. "Very good, the Eltarian Crystal," he said.

He picked it up, and in a flash of black light, he was gone. Alpha rushed to Zolara, who was bleeding badly. It took all of her strength to look up at Alpha.

"What have I done?" she sighed.

Before Alpha could respond, Zolara was gone...

* * *

Karen, Michael, Rebecca, Josh and Ka'Ron found themselves in a city of some sort. There was a moment of disorientation, but it passed. 

"Is everyone okay?" Josh asked.

They looked at one another, and then nodded.

"For the most part," Ka'Ron answered for the entire group.

"So what do we do now?" Rebecca asked.

"First things first, we have to figure out where we are, then come up with a game plan," Josh said.

"What kind of game plan? Zolara betrayed us, and not only do we _not_ have the Eltarian crystal, we don't have any powers, and Zolara is going to unlock that _ball of forever thingie_ and let some demon out. I'd love to hear your game plan on getting out of this!" Karen snapped.

The rest of the group was silent, but for the most part, it wasn't a thought that hadn't cross their minds.

"I know you're upset Karen, but we're in this together. We have to work together if we're going to figure this out," Josh said.

She nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry," she sighed.

"I suggest we split up into two teams, we'll be able to cover more ground that way," Michael brought up.

"I'd agree, but we won't have any way to contact each other. We can't afford to get lost in this place," Josh pointed out.

"Wait, I've got an idea," the twins said in unison.

_'That's going to take some getting use to,'_ Josh thought to himself.

"Lets hear it," Josh said.

"Ka'Ron and I can hear each other's thoughts. So we should split into 2 teams with one of us on both teams, we'll always be in contact," Karen explained.

Josh nodded. "Good. Michael, you, Rebecca and Ka'Ron head north. Karen and me will head south. If you find anything, contact us and we'll meet back up," he instructed.

They group nodded in agreement, and then went their separate directions.

* * *

_'This isn't what I signed on for'_, Josh thought to himself as he and Karen searched the city. When his grandfather explained his birthright to him, and that his father was the original black ranger, he was more than willing to take his place in destiny as a power ranger. He had been raised to believe that the Eltarian people were the most peaceful in the universe, so to have Zolara turn on them and send them to God knows where, was more than a shock to him. 

"This must be a lot for you to deal with," Karen said, breaking the silence between them.

"What do you mean?" he asked, continuing to walk.

"Zolara betraying us, not having our powers, this isn't what you were expecting," she brought up.

"How did you ..." before she could ask, she pointed to the jewel on her forehead. "Oh yeah," Josh said.

"I suppose I could never understand what the rest of you are going through. My parents are alive and well back in Silver Hills, and they told us stories of how things would be when I took my place in destiny. They told me if would be dangerous, and taught me to expect the unexpected, but I haven't had the trials and tribulations the rest of you had," she told him.

He stopped. "Yes, you have," he grabbed her hand. "Out of all of us, you're the one who was closest to Kim. I know it hurt you when she... " he paused. "Listen, all I'm saying is that you're not that different, and if we work together, we'll get through this," he explained.

Karen smiled.

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Rebecca asked as they walked through the city. 

Her question broke Ka'Ron's concentration. "Nothing. Just trying to keep my mind clear in case Karen and Josh try to contact us," he told her.

"So what's with the diamond on your head anyway? What are you?" she asked.

"My sister and I are half Xybrian, half mutant," he said.

"Must be an interesting family tree," Rebecca commented.

"My mother is a mutant, my father is from Xybria," he said.

"Where is Xybria?"

"About 50,000 light years from here, in the Fikus sector. My father use to tell us about it when we were kids," he said.

"I thought Fikus was a tree, not a sector," Rebecca mentioned.

"Hey guys, I think I found something," Michael said, interrupting them.

They ran over to Michael, who had a sign in his hand. They wiped away the dust, trying to make out the words.

"We're in Mariner Bay," she said.

The rest of them smiled.

"Ka'Ron, get in touch with your sister, tell her and Josh to find their way to the Aqua Base. We'll meet them there," Michael explained.

_'Karen, can you hear me?'_ Ka'Ron called out with his mind.

_

* * *

'Yes, I'm here'_

_'We've found something. This is Mariner Bay, and it stands to reason that the Aqua Base is still here. We're all going to meet up there'_.

'_Okay, I understand'_

'_You like him, don't you?'_

'_Who?'_

'_Josh, I can hear you holding back. I hear you trying not to say anything about it,'_  
_  
'Now is not the time for it Ka'Ron. We'll meet you there,'_

"Karen, what is it? What's wrong?" Josh asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Ka'Ron says this is Mariner Bay, they want us to meet them at the Aqua Base," she told him.

"The Light speed Rangers were destroyed in the complex with Univex, there's no way we'll find anything there," he mentioned.

"Well, its the best lead we have, its worth a try," Karen pointed out.

"Okay, lets go," he said.

It took them almost an hour to find their way to the Aqua Base, but when they arrived, they realized the rest of them were already there. They carefully made their way into the Aqua Base, getting a look at the place. Although it seemed to be heavily damaged, there were a lot of systems that were still on line. Josh walked over to a control panel.

"The life support systems are being maintained, but main power has been off line for years now," he told them.

"Life support? That means they're someone still here," Rebecca pointed out.

"Hold it right there!" they heard a voice screamed.

None of them turned around.

"Put your hands where I can see them," the voice ordered.

One by one, they raised their hands.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

Ka'Ron closed his eyes, concentrating on the voice.

"Ms. Fairweather?" he inquired.

He turned around, only to see Ms. Fairweather pointed a disrupter cannon at them. She appeared to be in pain, with cuts and scars on her face and her clothes had been torn.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Its me, Ka'Ron," he told her.

She paused, trying to get a good look at him. "Ka'Ron?" she mumbled.

"Trip and Nadira's son, remember? Karen is here too," he said.

Karen turned around. "Its us Ms. Fairweather," she said.

Ms. Fairweather put the disrupter down, letting it drop the floor.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"Its a long story," Ka'Ron said.

Ms. Fairweather took them into the conference room, where Ka'Ron and Karen explained their quest to her, and how Zolara betrayed them. They went into detail about the Eltarian Crystal, how Univex's complex was destroyed, and how the Light speed Rangers were inside when the explosion went off. Ms. Fairweather fell to her knees, trying to come to terms with the deaths of the Light speed Rangers. Finally, they told her that now, they were without their powers, and sooner or later, Shin Getti would find his way to Earth.

"There may be a way to stop him," Ms. Fairweather said.

"But how, we don't have our powers and we don't even know where the crystal is," Michael pointed out.

"For a few years now, my partner and I have been working on a way to stabilize the Trixyruim Crystals," she was cut short.

"It was Trixyruim that caused all that damage in Silver Hills 20 years ago. The energy it gives off opens time portals, there's no way it can be stabilized," Ka'Ron pointed out.

"In its purest form, no. Trixyruim is a bi-product, if it's properly diluted and contained, it is an unbelievable source of power. The entire Aqua Base has been running off Trixyruim power for over a year now. My partner and I are convinced it can be controlled, and we've been working on Trixyruim morphers for about 6 months. Our plan was to use the morphers ourselves to go on a rescue mission to find the Light speed Rangers, but now... " she tried to hold in her tears. "Well, there's no need to anymore. If the sphere has been opened and Shin Getti is coming, the Earth will need someone to defend it," she explained.

"Take us to these morphers," Josh said.


	5. Twist of Fate pt II

After being trapped inside the sphere of eternity for over a decade, Shin Getti was finally free. Now, he had taken refuge on the moon. The palace Lord Zed and Rita had left behind was barely standing, but it would do for the time being. It was serve as his base of operation until he was able to assemble his servants, then launch his assault on Earth.

"After Earth is under my control, I will trade its survival for the life of the Great Sage himself, then, my ultimate revenge will be complete," Shin Getti snorted.

He held the Eltarian Crystal over the Sphere of Eternity, and began to sacred chant to free Shao Kahn, his most loyal henchmen. A bolt of light shot from the crystal, connecting with the spear, and in a flash of light and smoke, Shao Khan appeared before him.

He was an abnormally tall creature, almost 9 feet tall. He wore golden metallic colored armor, and had red glowing eyes. His hair seemed to hang over his shoulders, and had horns that stuck out the side of his head.

"Master," he fell to one knee at the sight of Shin Getti. "We have been released," he said.

Shin Getti motioned for Shao Khan to stand up. "Yes my friend, and I have a task you for," he informed him.

Shao Khan bowed slightly.

"I live to serve you master," he said.

"I want you to go to Earth; I sense the presence of energy on the planet. Find it, and eliminate it. Nothing must stand in the way of my revenge," Shin Getti said.

"As you wish my Lord," Shao Khan said.

With the blink of an eye, Shao Khan disappeared.

* * *

Ms. Fairweather led the rangers into the lab of the Aqua Base, where there was equipment and blue prints scattered around the room. They each did their best to avoid stepping on anything. 

"You have to excuse the mess, my partner and I have been working for weeks and haven't had time to go behind ourselves," she explained.

"You keep mentioned your partner, who is he?" Josh asked.

"You mean she," they heard a voice say from behind.

The five of them turned around where they saw an older woman in a lab coat and glasses. Josh, Rebecca and Mike had no idea who she was, but Karen and Ka'Ron knew right away.

"Jennifer?" they said in unison.

"Karen, Ka'Ron, its good to see you again," the woman said, hugging both of them.

Ka'Ron turned to Josh and the others. "Jennifer Collins was the pink Time Force ranger, her husband was the red ranger, and together they researched the Trixyruim crystals," Ka'Ron explained.

"I spoke to your parents, and when they told me the first heir had found you, I knew I'd see the two of you sooner or later," Jen said, then glanced at the other three rangers. "Which one of you are the first heir?" she asked.

A silence fell over them for a moment, but it was Karen who spoke up. "Kim gave her life to save us," she said.

"I'm sorry," Jen sighed.

Ms. Fairweather cleared her throat, getting the rangers' attention. The five of them walked over to her as she pulled a silver box off a shelf. She opened the box to reveal five morphers.

"Understand that although Jen and I have been working with these crystals for years, they are still unstable. Unless there is an external power source strong enough to stabilize them on a molecular level, they will exhaust their power," she explained to them.

"How long will they last?" Rebecca asked.

"It depends," Jen walked over them, standing next to Ms. Fairweather. "The crystals power the base, but have to replaced every 3 months. The crystal themselves never lose power, but after prolonged use, the crystal becomes unstable again and the vortex' will begin to open again," Jen told them.

"So how can we make them stable?" Michael asked. Ms. Fairweather and Jen looked at one another.

"That's part of the problem. The only energy strong enough to stabilize them once and for all would be the Eltarian Crystal," Ms. Fairweather informed them.

"Then I guess that means we'll have to defeat Zolara and get the crystal back," Ka'Ron said.

The five of them stood in a straight line side by side as Ms. Fairweather and Jen stood in front of them. Ms. Fairweather reached in the box, taking out one of the morphers.

"Rebecca, I give you the pink Trixyruim morpher," she said, putting the morpher on Rebecca's wrist.

Rebecca looked at it, smiling warmly. "Thank you," she said.

"Josh, the red Trixyruim morpher belongs to you," she said.

Josh admired his morpher as he put it on, getting a feel for it.

"For you Ka'Ron, the blue Trixyruim morpher," she told him.

This was the moment Ka'Ron had been waiting for his entire life. His parents always told him his destiny would be to take his place as a ranger, and as a child, he often wondered what it would be like to finally reach his destiny. Now, he knew.

"Michael, you will be given the black Trixyruim morpher," Ms. Fairweather told him.

Mike looked at the morpher with a curious look on his face. He knew that right now, this was the best chance to world had to be saved, but wondered how long the power would last. Finally, Ms. Fairweather stood in front of Karen.

"The yellow Trixyruim morpher belongs to you Karen," she said, putting the morpher on her wrist.

"The morphers can also be used for communicating with one another and teleportation. Never let them out of your sight. If they were to fall in the wrong hands, there's no telling what kind of damage they could do," Jen explained to them.

Just then, an explosion went off, shaking the entire base. Everyone struggled to hold onto something, trying to get their footing. Josh & Karen rushed over to the window, where something had crashed nearby.

"What is that?" Karen asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Josh answered.

"Lets go check it out," Mike said.

The five of them rushed out the room, heading for the exit. As the door closed behind them, Jen turned to Ms. Fairweather.

"How do you think they'll do?" she asked.

"I think the world couldn't be in better hands," Ms. Fairweather said warmly.

* * *

The rangers made it outside, standing at the crash site, but there was nothing there but a hole in the ground made from the impact. 

"Well, whatever it was, its not here," Rebecca said.

"It didn't just sprout legs and walk away, it has to be here somewhere," Josh pointed out.

"You have no idea how wrong you are human," a voice roared.

They all turned around to see a monster standing behind them.

"What the hell?" Karen mumbled.

"I am Shao Kahn, I claim this planet for my master, Shin Getti. All life from the useless rock will be purged, and your people will be enslaved by my master," he proclaimed.

The rangers looked at one another, then at Shao Kahn.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Mike said.

"And who do you think will stop me? "he asked.

"We're the Power Rangers," Rebecca said proudly.

Shao Khan laughed. "I was destroying Rangers long before you were born. If this is best defense your planet has, it will be an easy conquest," he told them.

Josh took a step forward, then turned to the rest of the rangers.

"You ready guys, lets do it," he said.

"_TRIXYRUIM POWER_"

Shao Kahn was blinded by the light of pure energy as he shined down on the rangers. When the smoke cleared, Shao Kahn moved his hand away from his eyes to see the five young teenagers who confronted him were gone, and in their place, the Power Rangers.

"Impressive light show, but it will take more than smoke and mirrors to defeat me," he warned them.

The five of them charged at Shao Kahn at once, attacking him with everything they had. One by one, Shao Kahn knocked them out of his path. Josh and Rebecca gave him a double leg sweep and at the same the others gave him a sabat kick. Together, they were able to get Shao Kahn off his feet, but he wasn't done yet. He grabbed Rebecca by the ankle, and almost effortlessly, threw her 20 feet. She landed hard, and Mike was right there to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"_RED RANGER, THUNDER SABER, ACTIVATE_," Josh screamed, and a blazing red sword appeared in his hand. He and Shao Kahn got into a sword fight, and with one blow, Josh sliced Shao Khan's sword in half. Shao Kahn responded with a kick, knocking Josh off his feet.

"_YELLOW RANGER, THUNDER SABER, ACTIVATE,_" Karen called out, and a sword appeared in her hand. Josh got his sword, and together, Karen and Josh double-teamed him, forcing Shao Kahn to fall back. Soon, all five of the ranger had their Thunder Sabers, and Shao Kahn realized he was outmatched.

"You may have won the battle rangers, but believe me, this is far from over," he told them, then vanished.

"You're right, this is only the beginning," Mike said.

"Excellent job rangers," Jen applauded as the rangers made their way back into the Aqua Base.

"_POWER DOWN,_" they all said, and their ranger uniformed disappeared, being replaced by their clothes.

"Thanks," Josh said.

At that moment, both Karen and Ka'Ron fell back, but luckily, Josh and Mike were there to catch them.

"Are you two okay?" Ms. Fairweather asked.

They made it back to their feet, then nodded.

"That was sooooo cool. Did you see the way we got him? I was like _'Hyyy Yaaaa'_, and then Josh was like _'Kaaaapow'_. That was sweet," Ka'Ron said with an excited tone in his voice.

"It may have been fun, but don't under estimate the power of Shin Getti or his henchmen," Jen told them.

"She's right; we'll have to find a way to conserve power too. Until we get the Eltarian Crystal, these powers are temporary," Josh told them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the moon, Shao Kahn returned, bowing in front of Shin Getti. 

"My Lord," he sighed.

"I trust you eliminated the power source," he said.

Shao Kahn paused. "No master, the power is protected by the Power Rangers. I engaged them in battle, but was forced to retreat," he told him.

"Failure will not be tolerated Shao Kahn," he warned.

"I understand my master," he answered.

Shin Getti walked over to the Eltarian Crystal. "So, the Great Sage still employs humans to do his bidding, and no doubt they will plan to secure the Eltarian crystal for themselves. Perhaps I should employ a human of my own," Shin Getti said.


	6. Then and now

"You mean you came all the way back from the year 3000 just to help Wes?" Rebecca asked her.

Jen, who was sitting across from her in the main conference room of the Aqua Base, nodded and smiled. "Yes, I loved him. I couldn't have lived my life knowing it cost him his," she explained.

"But what about Alex? You two were engaged after all, why didn't you stay with him?" she asked.

Jen paused. Even now, after all these years, it seemed odd to her that the ring Wes bought looked just like the one Alex bought her. _'It shouldn't be too surprising, they were related... in a way,'_ Jen thought to herself.

"Alex had changed, so had I for that matter. Even if I hadn't met Wes, I probably wouldn't have stayed with Alex. We were both too different by the time I went back to the year 3000," she told her.

Jen and Rebecca were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't hear Michael walk into the conference room. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" he asked, injecting himself into the conversation.

"Go ahead," Jen said.

Mike took a seat next to Rebecca. "Well, history records that you and the Time Force rangers all went back to the future and the Silver Guardians defended Silver Hills. There is no record of you ever coming back, but obviously you did. What happened?" Mike inquired.

"After we left, the Silver Guardians defended the city for free, and with Wes and Eric leading them, did a good job. The reason Trip and I came back were for more personal reasons," she paused. "Trip had fallen in love with Nadira, and living in the future without Wes and having to be reminded of that everyday by seeing Alex became too much for me. When resigned from Time Force, and requested that we be sent back to the year 2001. Our request was denied, but Captain Logan offered us one final mission. He told us about the prophecy that the descendants of other rangers would take their place as defenders of the Earth against it's greatest foe, and our mission would be to prepare for that day. Trip and Nadira eventually had twins, Ka'Ron and Karen, but Wes and I chose not to have children. It wasn't something we wanted our children to be involved in," Jen explained to them.

"So you're saying that you and Trip were meant to come back in time," Rebecca mentioned.

Jen nodded. "If you hadn't, the twins wouldn't be here and the prophecy would have been wrong," Mike added.

"What the prophecy didn't tell us was that Wes' father would die a few years later. Wes & I followed up on a way to stabilize the crystals, and in our first experiment, Wes died as well. That left me to do the work alone, and it was too much for me," she said.

"And that's when you came to Ms. Fairweather," Mike said.

She nodded. "Yes, she had experience with this kind of energy source, and she was partly responsible for the creation of the Lightspeed morphers. I knew that if anyone could help me, it would be her," she told them, then continued. "Despite all our efforts, we still can't make the crystals permanent. Which is why you guys have to find the Eltarian Crystal," Jen explained.

It was Rebecca who stood up, walking over to Jen and wrapping her arms around her. "I for one am glad you're here to help Mrs. Collins," she said.

"Thank you,"

"Hey Rebecca," Jen called out.

Rebecca, who was heading for the door, turned around. "Yeah?"

"Just call me Jen," she said.

Rebecca smiled, and then walked out the room.

* * *

It had been over 10 years since it happened, but Josh could still see it as clear as day. The look on his father's face as they were forced to watch Shin Getti bury a sword in his mother's chest; The sounds of her screaming as she fell to the ground. The smell of blood as his mother closed her eyes for the last time. Then, as Shin Getti's henchmen grabbed him, he was forced to watch his father fight a losing a battle against Shin Getti himself. His father fought bravely, but in the end, he suffered the same fate his wife had done before him. The thoughts of that day haunted Josh, but nothing hurt him more than to know that their deaths were in vain. There was no honor, no sacrifice, no noble ending. Shin Getti and his father had never even seen one another until that day, so there wasn't a long standing feuding between them. His parents were simply first in a long list of causalities that day. 

No rhyme, no reason, no purpose.

Josh sat up in his bed with his eyes wide open, covered in sweat as the images left his mind. He let out a scream, but he didn't realize it until Karen and Ka'Ron rushed in the room to check on him.

"Josh, you okay?" they asked him in unison.

Josh turned around, putting his feet on the floor as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a bad dream," he said.

Ka'Ron turned to walk away, but Karen stood still. "You want to talk about it?" she asked him.

_'Josh and Karen sittin' in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G,'_ Ka'Ron sang in his mind as he walked out the room, taunting his sister.

_'Shut-up Ka'Ron,'_ she shot back.

"Its okay Karen, I'm fine. Its just..." he took a deep breath.

"It was another dream about my parents," Josh told her.

Karen walked in, sitting down next to him. "Your father was the black ranger, wasn't he?" she asked. Josh nodded proudly.

"Yeah, Zach. He left the rangers to go to a peace conference with Trini and Jason, two other rangers. Jason went back to Angel Grove a few years later, giving my mom and dad more time to spend together, just the two of them," he said.

"Trini was your mom?" she asked.

"Yeah. They always joked that Jason left because he felt like the third wheel, but they knew he was going back to be the Gold Ranger," Josh explained.

"Shin Getti killed your parents, didn't he?" she asked.

He nodded. "In cold blood, for no reason at all. He didn't know they were power rangers once; it was just a random act of violence. He even made me watch as he dealt with them one by one. After that day, I promised myself that when Shin Getti went down for good, I would have a hand in it," he told her.

"So how did you, Rebecca and Mike get captured by Univex in the first place?" Karen asked. "We were contacted by Zolara and told we were suppose to go on a quest to find the other heirs of destiny. Univex must have found out about our quest and captured us. At first, we were confused about how he knew exactly where to find us, but after Zolara betrayed us, it all made sense," he said.

She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I won't pretend to know what you went through, but I know that now, you have a family here with me…" she said, then realized what she said when Josh looked at her. "…and the others too. We're all a family," she corrected.

He put his hand on top of hers and smiled. "Thanks Karen, that means a lot," Josh told her.

Then it happened...

Josh and Karen moved in closer to one another, wrapped up in the moment. They were inches away from kissing one another when they were interrupted.

_'Josh and Karen sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G,'_ Ka'Ron taunted in her mind again.

Karen sat up, breaking up the moment.

"So... um, if you need to talk again, my room is right down the hall, okay? Yeah, okay then, bye," she said nervously, and as she turned to walk away, ran into the doorway.

Not bothering to turn around, she just walked out the way.

* * *

Michael had been in his room working out with whatever he could find. Doing sit-ups in on the floor, doing pull-ups on a pipe that ran through his room, doing push ups with one hand behind his back, anything he occupy himself. The thought of Shin Getti destroying not only the city, but the entire world, worried him. But what bothered him most was that he may not be good enough to do his part. Unlike the other rangers, he was never trained to be a warrior. Josh's parents were both rangers, the twins had been preparing for this day their entire lives, even Rebecca had taken martial arts before. Not him, not ever. Living with his grandmother most of his life, he didn't understand the need for it. He never even knew his parents. He had no idea about his heritage, but at his father's funeral a few years ago, his grandmother finally told him about his bloodline. She explained that his mother, Kim, was the original pink ranger, and that his parents sent him away because of the possibility that some evil force would come after him, using him as a pawn to get to Kim. She told him that his mother wanted him to have a normal life, shielded from the concept of evil creatures from outer space wanted to take over the world. Even after she explained it to him, he didn't believe it. He thought that old age had caught up with her and she was just confused, but soon after, the truth became clear to him. He began to have visions, flashes that he at first dismissed as dreams. As he got older, the visions became clearer. 

When Rebecca and Josh came to him out of the blue one day, confirming everything his grandmother told him.

They explained that he was an heir of destiny, and the world needed someone to protect it from evil. That brought him here, to this point, and he wasn't sure he was prepared to live up to his birthright.

"I'm not going down without a fight," he said to himself, then continued with his workout.

* * *

Rebecca was worried. 

_'Everyone here is a descendant of the power rangers. Josh's father was the black ranger, Ka'Ron and Karen's father was a ranger, Mrs. Collins... I mean, Jen, was a power ranger. Ms. Fairweather worked on the original Light speed morphers, they all belong here,'_ she thought to herself. _'Maybe I'm here for the wrong reasons,'_

Rebecca's only motivation was revenge. When Zolara approached her, telling her she was an heir of destiny, descendant of one of the original rangers, she wanted to tell her it was a mistake. She wanted to tell her she wasn't descendant of anything, but the prospect of having her revenge on Shin Getti stopped her. Much like Josh, she was forced to watch her parents be killed by Shin Getti and his warriors, but her parents weren't rangers, or even had anything to do with the power ranger legacy. Nothing at all. They were typical parents, they went to work, they came home, they fussed at her when she did something wrong. After they were killed, an older woman named Ann befriended Rebecca. They instantly clicked, and since she didn't have any other living relatives, Ann allowed Rebecca to stay with her. Ann trained her in martial arts, showing her various different styles. Ann told her it would prepare her for the future, showing her how to defend herself. Now, Rebecca had plans to use everything Ann had taught her to take down Shin Getti, or die trying.

_'Rebecca, this is Ms. Fairweather, come in,'_ a voice said.

Rebecca looked down at the morpher on her wrist.

"Yes ma'am, what is it?" she inquired.

'_Shao Khan is back, meet me in the conference room,'_ she responded.

"Yes ma'am, I'm on my way," she said, then rushed out her room, making her way to the conference room.


	7. Old friend

Alpha VII had been at it for days, doing everything in his power to revive her, but nothing seemed to be working. He had been programmed with millions of medical techniques, but he had never had to operate on someone with injuries so serious. Alpha had managed to repair the nerve damage, and the wounds were healing, but Zolara wouldn't regain consciousness.

"I won't give up on you my master," he said, and then went back to his work.

* * *

"I can't believe we got stuck grocery shopping," Karen said as she and Ka'Ron were on their way back to Aqua Base with bags of grocery bags in their hands.

"Stop complaining, we'll be back in a minute," her brother told her.

As they continued to walk, they saw Shao Kahn and several robots.

"What the..." Ka'Ron covered her mouth, dropping the bags as he pulled her off to the side. The two of them ducked down behind a dumpster.

"Shhhhhh, do you want him to see us?" he whispered.

They tried to get a close as they could to see what Shao Kahn was up to. It appeared as though he and the robots had someone cornered. At first glance, he appeared human.

"Come with us and you will not be harmed, you have been chosen by the great Shin Getti to serve himself," Shao Kahn told the boy.

Despite the fact the boy was seriously out numbered, he didn't look afraid.

"Never!" he shot back, holding his ground.

"Very well, than you will be destroyed," Shao Kahn told him.

The robots moved in, but the young man held his own. He took down one of the robots with a reverse kick, and then flipped over the second one, kicking him from behind. The robot collided with another, and they both exploded. Ka'Ron and Karen watched on as the young man took down nearly a dozen robots, but finally, they were able to corner him. A robot grabbed each of him arms and Shao Kahn put his sword to the young man's throat.

"Impressive, but it ends here," he told him.

Finally, Karen and Ka'Ron dropped their bags and made their move. _"TRIXYRUIM POWER,"_ they both called out as their ranger uniforms replaced their clothes.

Shao Kahn swung his sword, but the blue ranger blocked with his sword, knocking Shao Kahn's sword out his hand. Just then, the yellow ranger hit a spin kick on Shao Kahn, knocking him over. The henchman got back to his feet, picking up his sword.

"Robots, attack!" he shouted.

There were 6 robots left, but the young man behind them made his move, taking down 2 of them with a double sweet. Ka'Ron and Karen called for their thunder sabers, slicing the others in half.

"Its over for you Shao Kahn," the blue ranger said, holding the tip of his blade at Shao Kahn's throat.

"No ranger, it's only beginning," he said, and in a flash of light, disappeared.

The rangers turned to the young man.

"Are you okay?" Yellow ranger asked.

"Yeah, but thanks for the assist," he told her, dusting himself off.

It was Ka'Ron who recognized the young man first. _"POWER DOWN,"_ he called out, and his ranger uniform was replaced by his regular clothing.

"Ka'Ron?" the young man asked.

He nodded.

"Chris?" Ka'Ron responded.

The two of them wrapped their arms around one another. "You're a ranger? Wow," he turned to the yellow ranger, who had yet to reveal herself. "Is that you under there Karen?" Chris asked.

_"POWER DOWN,"_ she ordered. Her uniform disappeared, and she was able to get a good look at him. "Chris, its really you!" she squealed, then rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Chris picked her up, spinning her around.

"What are you doing in Marnier Bay? And what did Shao Kahn want with you?" Ka'Ron asked him.

Chris put Karen down, and then shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, I just arrived in town to visit my Uncle when that big gold guy attacked me. He said something about being chosen, but that's all I know," he told him.

"You should come back to the Aqua Base with us, maybe Ms. Fairweather and Jen can help," Karen said.

"Yeah, sure," he said eagerly.

She grabbed his hand, but it was Ka'Ron who stopped, looking down at the groceries, that had been stomped in during the battle.

"There goes lunch," he sighed.

* * *

"Hand me the frequency modulator," Josh said, simply reaching his hand out at Mike as he continued to work on systems in the Aqua Base.

Mike looked through some tools on the ground, picking one up and handing it to him.

"Thats the plasma manifold, I need the frequency modulator," Josh repeated.

Again, Mike looked down, grabbing a wrench and handing it to him.

"Never mind," he sighed, leaning down to pick it up himself, then went back to work on the computer.

"This is your cup of tea, not mine," Mike said down across from him. "How did you learn all this stuff anyway?" he asked him.

"I don't know, it's just something I was already interested in. I won a science fare once by building an Exo-skeleton," he told him.

Just then, Ka'Ron and Karen walked in with Chris, catching Mike's attention.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Guys, this is our friend Chris, we all grew up together in Silver Hills," Ka'Ron told them.

"Good to meet you," Josh mumbled in a nonchalant tone, never taking his eyes off his work.

"Why did you bring him here?" Mike asked.

"He was being attacked by Shao Kahn in the city, it just seemed right to bring him here," Karen said.

Mike reached for his morpher. "Mike to Ms. Fairweather, could you meet us in the control center?"  
he asked.

For a moment, there was silence.

_'On my way Mike,'_ a voice answered.

"So I take it you guys are power rangers too!" Chris mentioned.

Mike looked at the twins.

"You told him?" he asked.

"We know Chris, he's cool," Ka'Ron assured him.

"I don't know how Jen and Ms. Fairweather are going to take that," Mike said.

"Take what?" they heard a voice say.

They all turned around as Ms. Fairweather walked in the room.

"Ms. Fairweather, this is our friend Chris," Karen introduced.

Chris extended his hand to her, and Ms. Fairweather looked at the twins, then at Mike, who shook his head, acknowledging that he didn't know anything about it. She turned to Chris, shaking his hand.

"Brining him wasn't the best idea Ka'Ron," she said.

"Told'ja," Mike added.

"Shao Kahn and a group of robots were attacking him. Shao Kahn said something about Chris being chosen," Karen said.

Ms. Fairweather turned to Chris. "Do you know why Shao Kahn would be interested in you?" she asked.

"No,"

"It might be best if one of us stays with him the entire time, just to make sure he's safe," Karen mentioned, which got Josh's attention in a hurry.

He finally took a break from his work, making his presence known.

"I don't think that's a good idea. If Shao Kahn or Shin Getti attacks, you need to be here," he brought up.

"Josh is right, you need to be here," Ms. Fairweather added.

"Well listen, I have to get to my Uncle. If that Shao Kahn guy attacks, I'll be able to handle myself," Chris said, then headed for the exit.

Karen tried to stop him, but Ms. Fairweather stopped her.

"Let him go," she said.

"But he needs our help," Karen pointed out.

"He'll be fine Karen, Chris always could take care of himself," Ka'Ron told her.

"So where do you guys know him anyway?" Josh asked, sitting down at the table.

"We grew up with him. Our mother saved his life when he was just a baby during a battle with Ransik and the pink ranger," Ka'Ron told them.

"I remember that," Jen added as she walked into the room. "Nadira had a baby in his arms," she mentioned.

"Our mom raised him until she was able to find a member of his family, his Aunt. He went to stay with his aunt, but we stayed friends for years. After his Aunt died, he moved, and that was left we saw of him," Karen explained.

"We can't spend our time watching over him, but I have a feeling that if Shao Kahn was that interested in your friend, he'll try again," Ms. Fairweather said.

* * *

"Well done Shao Kahn, you have served me well," Shin Getti told him.

Shao Kahn fell to one knee, bowing in front of him.

"Thank you my master," he said.

"The candidate you have selected is excellent. The rangers will never attack one of their friends," he mentioned.

"What will you do master?" Shao Kahn asked.

"I will harness the power of the Eltarian Crystal to create a ranger of my own, a ranger of evil who will carry out my vengeance on the power rangers," Shin Getti explained to him.

"Brilliant my Lord," he said.

"I have used the crystal to pin point the candidate's position. Retrieve the candidate and bring them to me," he ordered.

"Yes Lord," Shao Kahn said, and in a flash of light, disappeared.

* * *

Karen sat in his quarters, wrestling with her own emotions. There was part of the story about Chris that she didn't tell Ms. Fairweather or Jen. Not even her brother knew about it. Before Chris' Aunt died and he moved away, the two of them were in a relationship together. They kept it hidden from Ka'Ron because she knew how her brother would respond to her seeing an older man. They had been together nearly a year when his Aunt died. They tried to hold on to one another, but the letters got farther and farther apart, and soon, they stopped coming altogether. There was a part of her that was glad to see him again, the part of her wondered why they lost touch. But now, things were different. She was a power ranger now. The destiny her parents had prepared her for had finally come to pass. _'Excuses, excuses,'_ she thought to herself. _'I can't have feelings for Chris anymore, I'm falling in love with...'_ her thoughts were cut short. "

"Hey Karen, you busy?" Josh asked as he walked into the room.

Karen sat up, turning to him. "Never too busy for you Josh, what's up?" she replied.

"You seem a little distracted, that's all. Just wanted to know if you were okay,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

Even without Chris popping up in her life again, there were other problems she was wrestling with.

"Your friend seems like a tough son of a bitch, and if he took on Shao Kahn and a group of robots like you said, he should be fine," Josh assured her.

"Yeah, you're right," she said.

Rebecca helped Ka'Ron into the control center where Ms. Fairweather and Jen were working.

"Ms. F, Jen, I need your help," she said.

They turned around, and they saw Ka'Ron was barely on his feet. They rushed over to him, laying him across a table.

"What happened to him?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, I found him in the hallway like this," Rebecca told them.

Ms. Fairweather walked over to him, forcing his eyes open and shined a light in his eyes. "Ka'Ron, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he moaned.

He tried to sit up, but he collapsed again, falling to the floor.

"No, you're not. Tell us what's wrong," Jen said.

"Its just a head ache, I'll be fine, really,"

"I still think I should examine you just to be sure," she said. Ka'Ron managed to get back to his feet on his own.

"No, no tests, I'm fine. I just need to lay down," he insisted, then walked away.

"What really happened Rebecca?" Jen asked.

She struggled her shoulders. "I don't know. Like I said, I just found him in the hall like that. There were so signs of a battle, so I don't think he was attacked. It looks like his headache, or whatever it was, got the best of him," she explained.

"Maybe it has something to do with his race, maybe its something they go through because of their ability to hear thoughts," Ms. Fairweather brought up.

"I'll ask Karen about it and see what she says," Jen added.

Ms. Fairweather turned to Rebecca. "In the meantime, keep an eye on him. If it gets any worse, you contact me," she instructed.

Rebecca nodded, then walked away.

* * *

Back at Shin Getti's palace, he was performing a ceremony of some sorts. He chanted something in an unknown language, and the Eltarian Crystal began to glow. The light got too bright to see anything at all, and Shin Getti continued his chant. Finally, a beam of light shot from the crystal, and then, the lights returned to normal.

"It is done," he sighed, admiring his work. "Step forward my servant, and declare your loyalty to me," he ordered.

Shao Kahn, who had been watching from a distance, watched on as The Green Ranger bowed in front of Shin Getti.

"I vow to serve you my Lord," the ranger said in a distorted voice.

"Good. Go forward Green Ranger, unleash the power of my fury on the rangers," Shin Getti ordered.

"As you wish," the ranger said.

Just then, the ranger was surrounded by a green light, and then disappeared.


	8. Green with envy

As soon as Karen got the call on her communicator from Ms. Fairweather, she knew what was going on.

_'We couldn't keep it a secret forever,'_ she thought to herself as she walked through the walls of the Aqua Base, making her way towards the conference room. When she arrived, Rebecca was sitting at the table along with Ms. Fairweather and Jen, each of them with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's up Ms. F?" she asked, pretending like she didn't know what it was about.

"Have a seat Karen, there are a few questions we want to ask you," Jen said.

Karen took a seat across from them, and it was Ms. Fairweather who started out. "Karen, Rebecca found your brother in the hallway passed out about an hour ago. He claims it was a headache, but it was obvious he was in pain. Since he refused tests, I was hoping you could shed some light on it," she said.

"Is it because the two of you are able to read minds? Does Ka'Ron have a condition he didn't tell us about?" Jen added.

Karen shook her head. "No, its not that at all," she sighed. "It happens after we power down, it's happened to me a few times. We get light headed and lose our balance, but it passes and we're okay," she explained.

"It may have something to do with the Trixyruim crystals," Jen turned to Karen. "Do you mind if we run a few tests on you?"

Karen shook her head. "No, not at all," she said.

"Okay, come with me and..." they were cut short.

_'Ms. Fairweather, this is Mike, do you read me?'_ a voice said.

Ms. Fairweather walked over to the control panel, pushing a button. "Loud and clear Mike, what is it?" she responded.

_'Theres a monster I've never seen before in the city, and the place is crawling with robots, I need the other rangers now'_ he told her.

"They're on the way Mike,"

Karen stood up, but Jen stopped her. "No, you have to stay for your testing, and Ka'Ron is in no condition to go out. Rebecca, get Josh and teleport to Mike's location," Jen instructed.

* * *

Josh and Rebecca appeared in flashes of pink and red lights, and as it faded they stood next to Mike, who was in the middle of town.

"What's going on?" Josh asked.

"That monster is attacking the city, its time to go to work," he paused. "Where are Karen and Ka'Ron?" he replied.

"Jen is keeping them for some kind of testing, its just the three of us," Rebecca told him. Josh nodded. "Lets do it guys,"

_"TRIXYRUIM POWER,"_ they called out, morphing into their ranger uniforms.

Josh caught one of the robots with a kick to the chest, knocking him backwards. Another one grabbed him from behind, but Josh ducked, and Mike hit a roundhouse kick, taking him down. Rebecca gave one of the robots a sweep, following by a corkscrew kick, knocking him into a dumpster.

"Right on time," the monster snorted at them.

_"RED RANGER THUNDER SABER, ACTIVATE"_ Josh called out, and within seconds his sword appeared in his hand.

"You're mine ugly," he said, going head to head with the monster.

The monster, with his own sword, was able to block and counter every attack Josh made, but eventually, Josh ducked as the monster swung, then caught him in the chest, slicing the monster in half. He turned to Rebecca and Mike to lend them a hand, but there was standing in a pile of robot parts.

"Good job everyone. Lets get back to base," Mike said.

**"Not so fast rangers,"** they heard a distorted voice say.

They turned around only to see the Green Ranger standing in front of them.

"Who is that?" Rebecca mumbled.

"I don't know, but its a safe bet that he isn't one of the good guys," Josh mentioned.

**"Prepare to meet your doom rangers,"** the green ranger told them.

"Do the math buddy, it's three to one, and a flashy new suit doesn't make you a power ranger," Mike pointed out to him.

Without another word, the green ranger hit a spin kick, knocking Josh's sword out his hand, sending it into the air. Green ranger leaped in the air, grabbing the sword and did a back flip, landing on his feet. Before the other rangers knew what was happening, green ranger took Josh down with his own sword. Rebecca went for a kick, but green ranger hit a leg sweep, knocking her over. He tried to slice Rebecca in half, but Mike blocked with his sword, giving Rebecca time to roll out the way.

**"You are no match for me rangers, spare yourself the defeat and join Shin Getti's army,"** the green ranger said.

"Never," Mike screamed, then went after him.

They were able to block their sword attacks, but green ranger caught him with his guard down, actually stabbing Mike in the stomach. He fell to his knees, and Rebecca hit a spin kick, buying them enough to help Mike up. The green ranger got back to his feet, but Rebecca, Mike and Josh disappeared into streams of light.

**"Run if you want rangers, but there is no escape,"** the green ranger warned.

* * *

The three of them teleported back to the Aqua Base, taking Mike to the medical bay. As soon as they made it through the door, Mike fell to his knees holding his stomach in pain. Jen turned around to see Mike's stomach bleeding, then rushed over to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Another ranger came from out of nowhere and he handed us our asses out there," Josh told her.

"Another ranger?" she asked, never taking her eyes off Mike as they laid him across a table.

"Yeah, he was a green ranger, and he had an eerie voice," Rebecca said.

"He works for Shin Getti,"

Jen reached for her communicator. "Ms. Fairweather, meet me in the medical bay, Mike is hurt bad," she said.

* * *

Zolara opened her eyes slowly, and as her vision cleared, she looked around, finding herself in her underground base on Eltar. She tried to move, but could barely get her arm up.

"What hap..." she was cut short as Alpha VII walked over to her, putting a cool towel on her head.

"Relax my master. For a moment, I didn't think you would survive," he said.

"Survive what," she paused, recalling the events that led to this moment.

She remembered releasing Shin Getti from the sphere of eternity, only to have him betray her. She clutched her stomach where Shin Getti had stuck his sword, only to discover it had been stitched up.

"I remember now," she moaned.

"I was able to tend to your wound, and you should fine in a few weeks," he told her.

"Excellent work my friend, but I don't have weeks to wait. I have to go..." she was cut short again.

"No my master, you have to rest. Once you are at full strength, you may go after those who oppose you," he instructed.

* * *

Back at the Aqua Base, Rebecca and Josh sat outside the medical bay, awaiting some kind of word, a sign, something. Not only was Mike in serious condition, but Ka'Ron was in some kind of pain as well.

_'With this green ranger guy running around the city, we all need to be at our best,'_ she thought to herself.

With Mike hurt, and something wrong with the twins, that left the protection of the entire world on the shoulders of Rebecca and Josh. Finally, they're waiting was over as Jen walked out of the medical bay and into the hall. Josh and Rebecca stood up.

"Well?" Josh asked.

"Mike suffered a serious stab wound, but he'll be okay in about a week. The big problem now is the twins," she told them.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked her.

"Ka'Ron and Karen are Xybrian, and the Trixyruim crystal is breaking down they're cell structure on the molecular level," she said.

"Um, in English please," she requested. "The crystal isn't compatible with the Xybrian body, its killing them," Jen explained.

"Is there anything you can do for them?" Josh asked.

"I can stabilize their condition, but it would only be temporary. The condition will get worse every time they use their morphers," Jen said.

"Is there a permanent cure?"

"Yes, they'll have to stop using the morphers," Jen said.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the underground base on Eltar, Zolara was back on her feet, and she didn't waste any time plotting her revenge on Shin Getti. She spent most of her adult life learning how to free him from the sphere of eternity, and when she did, he repaid her by nearly killing her. Now, she was out for pay back. Suddenly, the rangers were secondary in his plans. She had a plan that would defeat Shin Getti once and for all. Her thoughts were broken as Alpha VII walked up behind her.

"I've found them master," he said.

She turned around with a twisted smile on her face. Alpha handed her 5 data cards, each a different color, but all of them seemed damaged beyond repair.

"Very good my friend. With these, I will unleash a force unlike the world has never seen. I am going to resurrect the Psycho Rangers," Zolara said with a sinister smile.


	9. United we stand

The ancient scrolls of Eltar tell the story of five data cards, said to hold the remains of one of the most sinister groups known to man, The Psycho Rangers. Decades ago, these evil rangers were created with the purpose of destroying the space rangers, led by Andros, but their efforts failed. The space rangers were able to defeat them, once again confining them to the data cards. Years later, the cards were retrieved, and the Psycho Rangers were reborn. But now, things were different. There was a completely new incarnation of the power rangers team, but when The Psycho Rangers were let loose, the space rangers and the Lost Galaxy rangers joined forces to put an end to them once and for all.

Or so was thought...

Although the Psycho Rangers were destroyed in the battle, the data cards were still active, and the memories of each Psycho Ranger was kept locked on the cards. The Great Sage knew of their power, and he decreed that the data cards be brought to Eltar for safe keeping. The cards were given to his most trusted advisor, the only living relative of Zordon, Zolara. Little did he know that Zolara would turn on him, and with aspirations of one day ruling not only Eltar, but the entire universe, she would use the data cards against him. Zolara had forgotten about the cards, never knowing what they truly were until recently. Now that she had full knowledge of The Psycho Rangers and what they were capable of, she had every intention of releasing them on the rangers.

Zolara stood in front of the control panels on her computer, typing in the last bit of information, then inserted each data card into the computer.

"Master, are you sure this is wise?" Alpha questioned as he walked up behind her.

Normally, she would have had him deactivated for questioning her decisions, but these weren't normal times. Alpha had saved her life, tending to her wounds after being betrayed by Shin Getti.

"I know what I'm doing," she insisted as she continued with her work.

"But master, when you released Shin Getti from the sphere, he betrayed you. Do you think you can trust that these Psycho Rangers will do your bidding?" he brought up.

Zolara turned around.

If Alpha had been a person, he would have given her a worried look.

"The Psycho Rangers aren't physical people my mechanical friend, they are information. Data can be altered, which is what I'm doing now," she turned back to the computer. "I am inputting a hidden command sequence that will forbid them to betray me. If they attempt betrayal, or if either of them lay a hand on me, there programs will automatically shut down," she explained to him.

"Brilliant master, simply brilliant," he praised.

"It is only a matter of time before Shin Getti pays for his deception," Zolara said.

* * *

Karen opened her eyes slowly to find herself on an operating table. There were machines hooked up to her, and what looked to be a heart monitor. Without looking down at all, she could tell that her morpher was gone. _'I know what it feels like on my wrist, and it isn't there,'_ she thought to herself. She turned her head, looking for her brother, only to find Josh sitting next to her bed fast asleep. She smiled warmly.

"Wake up sleepy head," she whispered, shaking him gently. Josh opened his eyes, then smiled to see that Karen was awake as well.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"I've been better, but no complaints. How long have you been here?" she replied.

"When Jen told us about your condition, I figured you could use a familiar face when you woke up. I've been here for a few hours now," he told her.

She sat up, putting her feet on the floor.

"So, how bad is it?" she asked.

"Ms. Fairweather says that the Trixyruim isn't wrecking havoc on your nervous system. Something about you being a Xybrian and not human," Josh explained as best he could.

"I suspected that's what it was," she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends, your family. You could have come to us and told us you were having these complications," he mentioned.

"Why, so you could make this big fuss over me? No thanks," she snapped.

"Karen, we're worried about you," he said.

She stood up. "Don't worry about me. This is my destiny; this is what I was born to do. I have to be a power ranger. This is what my parents raised me to be. Every moment of my life has been preparing me for this, and if I came to you and told you about this _complication_, you and the others would take my morpher from me," she held up her wrist, pointing out to him that her morpher was already gone. "Don't you get it Josh, this is all that I am? I never studied to be a doctor or a teacher; I didn't take up a trade in high school. I knew that it was my destiny to be a power ranger. If you take that from me now, I have nothing left," Karen explained.

Josh stood up, standing eye to eye with her. "We're a team Karen, you have all of us," he paused. "You have me,"

Then it happened. The two of them moved in closer to one another, caught up in the moment. They were inches away from each other when they were interrupted.

_'Josh, this is Jen, do you read me?'_ The voice was coming from his morpher.

He took a step back. "Yes ma'am, I'm here. What's up?" he answered.

_'Get Rebecca and meet me in the control center, its time to go to work,'_ she told him.

"On my way," he replied, and then turned to Karen. "You remember what I told you," he said, then kissed her warmly on the forehead.

Before she had a chance to respond, he walked out the room.

* * *

On his way to the control center, he bumped into Rebecca in the hallway.

"You know what this is about?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "No, but it can't be good," he answered.

They made it to the control center a few minutes later, where Jen and Ms. Fairweather were waiting for them.

"The green ranger is back and he's terrorizing the city, you guys know what to do," Jen said.

"But what about Mike and the others?" Josh asked.

"Mike still needs time to recover, and we can't afford to send the twins out. There's no telling what a battle would do to them physically. Like it or not, you two are all we have left," Ms. Fairweather explained.

Trying not to let their disappointment or their concerns show, Josh and Rebecca looked at one another, then nodded.

_"TRIXYRUIM POWER."_

The rangers teleported to the city, where the green ranger was destroying anyone and anything in his past. He swung with his sword, about to slice a building in half when the Red Ranger blocked with his thunder saber.

"Give it up green ranger, you're outnumbered and out classed," the Pink Ranger said, swinging her sword at him.

"**Oh really?**" he answered.

He held his arm up, blocking her sword attack, then in one quick motion, snatched her sword away from her. She stumbled forward, and when Green Ranger tried to stab her with the sword, Red Ranger caught him in the chest with a kick, knocking him up against a wall with so much force, he went through the wall.

"You okay?" Josh asked, helping Rebecca back to her feet.

She nodded. The two of them moved in to finish off the green ranger, but a green energy blast shot out from the hole in the wall, knocking both of them off their feet. Through the smoke, the green ranger stepped out with the Pink Thunder saber in one hand, and his own sword in the other.

"**Prepare to meet your doom,**" he said, and then cocked back to slice Pink Ranger in half.

Just then, from out of nowhere, it was the Yellow and Blue Rangers landing a double kick on the green ranger, knocking him over. Rebecca got back to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Saving your ass, you can thank me later," Ka'Ron said as the four of them ganged up on the green ranger.

"Its over green ranger," Josh said, pointing his sword at the green rangers throat.

Before he could make a move, an explosion went off behind them, catching all of them off guard... even the green ranger. They turned to see what happened, and through the smoke came five figures.

"Who are they?" Karen asked.

"They're huge," Rebecca added.

The green ranger got back to his feet, but instead of going after the rangers, stood his ground as these five mystery men walked towards them. Without a word, the five strangers attacked the rangers. Almost effortlessly, they pounded on the rangers, leaving them helpless.

**"Wait, whoever or whatever you are. I don't care what you beef is with these half wits, my masters orders are clear. The ranger will die by MY hands and no one else's,"** the green ranger proclaimed, going after them.

"You fool, do you think that you can stand against the Psycho Rangers?" one of them said in an almost robotic voice.

Not answering at all, the green ranger continued his attack on them. The other rangers joined in, but even working together, they seemed to be no match for these 'Psycho Rangers'.

"I can take a hint guys, lets get out of here," Josh said. They agreed, and in a flash of multicolored lights, the rangers disappeared.

* * *

_"POWERDOWN,"_ they said in unison as their ranger uniforms were replaced by their clothes. As soon as the sequence was complete, Ka'Ron and Karen collapsed to the floor.

"Why did you let them come out in this condition?" Josh asked.

"We couldn't stop them," Jen admitted.

Rebecca and Josh helped the twins up onto tables while Ms. Fairweather examined them.

"Who were those guys?" Rebecca asked.

"They were too strong for us, even with the green rangers help," Josh added.

"The data banks indicate they're the Psycho Rangers, a group of digital rangers sent to destroy the original rangers almost 25 years ago. There are stopped, but their information remained on data cards, which were reactivated a few years later and they were thought to had been destroyed," Jen explained.

"It looks like Shin Getti got his hands on the data cards and brought them back," Rebecca said. Josh shook his head.

"No, if they were working for Shin Getti, why did they attack the green ranger? It seems like we have more than Shin Getti to worry about," he mentioned.

Ms. Fairweather finished her exam, then turned to Josh and Rebecca.

"There's no serious damage... yet, but prolonged exposure to the Trixyruim could be fatal," she told him.

Josh looked down at Karen, who was barely conscious on the table. With the last of her strength, she reached up, grabbing his hand. Josh looked into her eyes, and he knew what had to be done.

"If they don't use their morphers, we'll all be dead anyway. Its their decision to make, not mine," he said, remembering what Karen told him earlier.

Ka'Ron sat up slowly. "Count me in," he mumbled.

"You once told us that we had to stick together if we wanted to figure things out, and now seems just as good a time as any," Karen said as she sat up, then used Josh to pull herself up, getting back to her feet.

Josh wrapped his arm around her to hold her up.

"She's right Josh, either we do this together or we die trying," Mike said as he walked in the room with his stomach taped up and his arm in a sling.

Josh looked around the room at each of them. It was hard to believe that a few weeks ago, the five of them were total strangers. Now, he couldn't imagine a day of his life without them. They were his family, his friends, and there was no one he trusted more than them.

"Alright guys, if we do this, we do it together," Josh said.

"TOGETHER," all five of them said in unison.


	10. Revalations

**"I have disgraced you my Lord,"** The Green Ranger said as he returned to base, kneeling in front of Shin Getti.

Again, Shao Kahn stood in the shadows, simply listening.

"Rise my servant, you have done well," Shin Getti told him.

The Green Ranger rose to his feet. **"But my Lord, the Psycho Rangers prevented me from destroying the rangers. If not for... "** he was cut short.

"The Psycho Rangers have returned?" he asked.

**"Yes my Lord, and their power is impressive. I had the rangers at my mercy when the Psycho Rangers arrived, distracting me from my mission,"** he confessed.

"If the Psycho Rangers have been revived, that means that Zolara is alive," he paused. "I have a new mission for you," he told him.

**"I live to serve you my Lord,"**

"I want you to find Zolara, eliminate her, and bring me the data cards," Shin Getti instructed.

_'That name... Zolara, it sounds familiar,'_ the Green Ranger thought, but before he could dismiss it, the feeling of familiarity was followed by visions. The vision was brief, and hard to make out. They were in a field of some sort, and the ranger recalled preparing for battle... and there was that name again. Zolara. _'I must carry out my master's wishes'_, he told himself, pushing aside any doubts lingering in his mind. The Green Rangers bowed in front of him, accepting his orders.

**"It shall be done my Lord,"** the ranger said, then, in a flash of green light, he disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Aqua Base, the rangers sat across from one another in the conference room along with Ms. Fairweather and Jen, organizing a plan.

"What we need to do is launch a full assault on Shin Getti. If we work together, we can put an end to him once and for all, get the Eltarian Crystal and be home before dinner," Mike proposed.

Rebecca nodded. "I agree, if we go after him, he'll catch him off guard and that should be enough to..." she was cut short as Jen stood up, interrupting her.

"I don't think you realize how serious this is, or how dangerous Shin Getti can be. He is not a man, not a beast, he's not even a he. Shin Getti is the embodiment of evil itself, created from the hatred that was in the hearts of everyone and everything thing in the known universe. You cannot destroy Shin Getti, but there is a way to contain him," she explained.

"How?" Josh asked, speaking for the group.

Ms. Fairweather stood up, picking up where Jen left off. "Over a decade ago, Shin Getti was trapped inside the sphere of eternity, where he was suppose to remain, but Zolara freed him. If we can get our hands on the sphere, I should be able to find a way to trap him inside again... for good," she told them.

"So how do you get the sphere? Where do we look?" Mike asked them.

"Actually, I have an idea that just might work," Karen said.

* * *

Chris remembered listening to Karen's mother explain to them about the heirs of destiny, how one day, Karen and her brother would take their places in history as The Power Rangers. He recalled watching the two of them train; fighting one another in their backyard, preparing for the day fate would call on them. For years, he was jealous of them. The thought of them being _that_ important, while he never even knew he mother and father, didn't seem fair. _'What made them so special?'_ he use to think to himself. Eventually, Nadira found his natural Aunt, and Chris went to stay with her. Although he kept in touch with the twins, as time went back, he forgot about all the things Nadira once promised them. It just seemed easier that way for him. Then, after years had gone by, and they had long since lost touch, both Ka'Ron and Karen found their way into his life again. To make it worse, all the mumbo-jumbo would their destiny had been true all along; there really _were_ the Power Rangers. Seeing the two of them so much power at their disposal, given so much responsibility, brought back his feelings of jealousy and contempt. _'Why not me?'_ he thought. _'I trained with them, I'm just a good a fighter as they are, why wasn't I chosen to be an heir of destiny?'_ It was a thought that had haunted him for years, and to see them finally living up to their commitments, made him feel... small. His thoughts were cut short when he saw Karen walking out of a nearby store. He took a few steps back, making sure she didn't see him, but kept his eyes on her. Karen didn't get three steps out of the store when The Psycho Rangers materialized out of thin air, confronting her.

"It seems your friends are not here for you to hide behind yellow ranger," one of them voice.

Karen dropped her bags, preparing for a fight.

"Who says I need them to take care of you losers?" she replied, and before they could make a move, she caught one of them with a spin kick, knocking them over. Psycho Red punched her in the stomach, and it was Psycho Blue and Black who grabbed her. _'She needs my help,'_ Chris thought, but before he could make a move, a beam of light surrounded them, and they disappeared.

The Psycho Rangers took Karen to an underground base of some sort, and Karen took a few minutes to take a look around. There wasn't much light, but in the distance, she saw a computer panel. The Psycho Rangers tossed her to the ground, and as she made it to her knees, Zolara walked up to her.

"Well, if it isn't an heir to destiny? Small world, isn't it?" Zolara taunted.

Karen leaped to her feet, going after Zolara, but the Psycho Rangers grabbed her, stopping her.

"You used us, then betrayed us, why?" Karen screamed.

Zolara walked over to her, touching her face gently. "My dear Karen, you just don't understand. You and your friends were a small part of the big picture. I have plans, and when I saw my chance to get the Eltarian Crystal and eliminate the heirs, I took it," she told her.

"Seems like your master plan fell apart on you. You still don't have the crystal and we're still here," Karen snapped back.

Psycho Yellow had heard enough, knocking Karen to her knees. "How dare you disrespect the master!" the ranger snapped.

Zolara raised her hand, and the Psycho Rangers stepped away from Karen. "As you can see, I have the Psycho Rangers to do my dirty work as you put it," she looked at the rangers.

"Lock her in the dungeon," Zolara said, and then turned her back to them.

The Psycho Rangers pulled Karen away as she kicked and screamed, vowing to stop Zolara once and for all.

"I don't believe this, she did it," Josh said as he sat in front of the monitor, watching a small yellow light blinking on the screen. Ka'Ron and Mike hurried over to the control panel, taking a look for themselves.

"Where is she?" Ka'Ron asked.

"It looks like the Psycho Rangers took her to Eltar. It was brilliant of her to get captured so we could follow the signal from her morpher," Mike said. "Okay, lets move guys," Ka'Ron said, ready to save his sister.

_"TRIXYRUIM POWER,"_ they called out.

Before they could make a move, there was a flash of green light, and it was The Green Ranger who appeared in the control center of the Aqua Base. Josh was the first one to see him.

"How did you..." before he could finish his sentence, the Green Ranger attacked him, throwing him up against the control panel. Josh fell to the floor, and Ka'Ron went for a kick, but the green ranger caught his foot, then threw him up against the opposite wall. Mike was next, and was able to go toe to toe with the green ranger, but eventually, Mike went down to a viscous sabat kick. All three of the rangers were laid out, and the green ranger noticed the yellow light blinking on the screen.

"**Eltar, huh ?**" the Ranger mumbled, then in a flash of light, disappeared.

* * *

Back on Eltar, Zolara stood in front of the Psycho Rangers, awaiting their report.

"The girl has been locked in the dungeon as you ordered master," Psycho red informed her.

Zolara nodded. "Very good. Psycho blue and yellow, I want you to guard the dungeon, if she tried to escape, kill her," she ordered.

"But master, why can't we just kill her now?" Psycho Pink asked.

"No doubt the rangers will come looking for her, and when they do, we'll capture them and kill them all," she explained.

"As you wish master," Psycho Pink said.

The yellow and blue psycho rangers headed for the dungeon as ordered, leaving Zolara with the other three.

"I have a special mission for the three of you," Zolara told them.

* * *

The Green ranger arrived on Eltar, only to discover it was an underground base of some sort. It appeared to be abandoned, yet all the equipment was in working order. The ranger headed to the control panel, looking for the data cards as his master ordered. During the search, the visions returned... there was an explosion of some sort... and a lot of smoke. A vortex opened in front of him, and he was snatched through just before the explosion tore a whole in the room he was in.

"From this point on, you will do my bidding". The words echoed through his mind, and his master, Shin Getti, appeared in front on him. _'Enough of these distractions, I must carry out my mission,'_ the ranger thought, then dismissed the thoughts from his mind. The Green Ranger eventually came across five cards, each a different color.

**"This has to be what I'm looking for,"** the ranger mumbled to himself, then picked them up, stuffing them in a little pouch on his belt. He was just about to leave, but another thought occurred to him. _'The rangers equipment said that the yellow ranger was here alone, this is my chance to destroy her as well'_. The Green Ranger headed out of the control room, then began his search for the yellow ranger.

Karen regained consciousness only to find herself in the dungeon and chained to the wall. After looking over her restraints, she determined that she could break loose, but when if she did, two of the Psycho Rangers were standing guard outside the door. Her only hope was that her plan was successful, that the other rangers would be able to track her signal and come to her rescue. In the distant, she could hear a fight of some sort, but couldn't see much through the small hole in the door. There was obviously a battle going on, _'but who?'_ she wondered.

She didn't have to wonder long as the door opened, and The Green Ranger walked in. Behind him were the Psycho Rangers, who were laid out on the ground. The Green Ranger walked closer to her, and with sword in hand, was ready to slice Karen in half. He cocked back, but at that moment, the green ranger stopped. _'That girl, she looks familiar too,'_ he thought. The Green Rangers mind was clouded by another vision, a vision of this girl... whoever she was. It wasn't enough for the ranger to piece together, more like random images, forgotten thoughts, buried memories deep in the subconscious. Then, she noticed the jewel on the girl's forehead, and even though all the thoughts and visions were too much for the ranger to understand, a name came to mind.

**"Karen ?"** the ranger mumbled.

Karen looked at the green ranger, nodding. "Yes, my name is Karen, what's yours?" she responded.

_'You MUST carry out your mission, your masters wishes MUST be done,'_ the ranger thought. "I..." the ranger started, but stopped before saying another word.

"My name is Karen, what's yours?" Karen repeated, trying to get the ranger to respond to her.

The Green Ranger fell to his knees, holding his head and screaming in pain. **_"I MUST CARRY OUT MY MASTER'S WISHES,"_** he screamed.

Karen grabbed her restraints; got her footing on the wall behind her, snatching the chains out the wall, then fell to the floor. She walked over to the ranger, who was still on his knees.

"Tell me your name. Mine is Karen, what's yours?" Karen repeated.

She wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish, but whatever she was doing, it seemed to be getting to the green ranger.

**"My name is..."** the ranger stopped, then reached for his helmet, pulling it off.

The helmet fell to the ground, but his hair was all over her head, so Karen couldn't get a good look. Finally, the green ranger stood up, and with one whip back, got all the hair away from his face. Karen stared with amazement.

"Kim!" Karen sighed as a tear rolled down her face.

It was at that moment that it felt as though a great weight had been lifted from the green ranger's shoulders. "Yes, my name... is Kim," she said.

Karen rushed over to her, wrapping her arms around Kim.

"We thought you were dead, we thought we had lost you," she cried.

"My name is Kim... your name is Karen," she said, still sounding a little unsure.

"Oh my God Kim, what did they do to you?" she sighed. "We'll worry about it later, right now, we have to get out of here," Karen said.

She grabbed Kim by the hand, and then hit the button on her morpher. A yellow light surrounded them, and the two of them disappeared.


	11. Crossover

_...we've only got about a minute before this place bites the dust, we gotta go," Josh informed her._

_"Ka'Ron, Karen, get the rest of them out of here, I'll keep Univex occupied," she explained. "We won't leave you," Karen said._

_"GO!" she yelled at her, handing Ka'Ron the communicator._

_Karen refused to move, but Ka'Ron grabbed her, and the five of them headed for the exit._

_"It looks like its just me and you now handsome," she said, giving her undivided attention to Univex._

_"I will take great pleasure in watching you die," he hissed._

_The two of them went move for move, but Univex was able to over power her at every turn. He picked her up, throwing her with so much force that she knew threw a wall, ending up in the control center. Univex stepped through the hole, standing over her with his disrupter, then noticed the countdown clock on the main panel. It was at 5, and steadily counting down._

_"Oh no," he groaned._

_She glanced over to see that the countdown had reached one, and she closed her eyes tight, waiting to be overcome by the explosion. In a split second, a vortex of some sort opened in front of her, and someone... or something, reached in, pulling her through. By the time she realized it and opened her eyes, she was no where near the complex. She glanced around, only to see a huge figure standing over her, chanting something in a language she didn't understand._

_"Whats going on, who are you ?" she asked, but he didn't reply._

_Soon, the figure stopped chanting, and she felt a wave of... something, come over her._

_"From this point on, you will do my bidding," the figure told her._

_Her mind tried to fight it, but it was a losing battle. It was as if something had taken control of her, pushing her consciousness to the back of her mind, forcing her to watch as something possessed her body._

_"Yes my master," she responded._

_It was her voice, but she didn't remember saying the words. In fact, she tried as much as she could to NOT say it._

_"You will inherit the powers of the Eltarian Crystal to become the green ranger, and you will use those powers to destroy all those who oppose me," he explained._

_"As you wish my Lord," she sighed.  
_

She sat up in her bed in a cold sweat, and with her eyes wide open, she looked around the room in a panic, trying to figure out where she was. It was a room... no, more like a hospital, but the equipment was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She stood up, standing in front of a mirror that was near her bed, only to see herself in the green ranger uniform. _'So it wasn't a dream,'_ she thought to herself. She tried to recall the series of events that led up to her arriving to this point, but her mind was drawing a complete blank. Not only that, she had a splitting headache. She sat down on the pain, holding her head in pain.

"I see you're awake," a woman said as she walked in the room with a tray in her hands.

"Who are you?"

The woman set the tray down on a table next to the bed, then took a cold towel off the tray, putting it on her forehead. "My name is Ms. Fairweather. They'll be plenty of time to talk, but right now, you need to get some rest," she explained to her.

She could have pushed her away, but why? The towel was very soothing.

"What happened to me?"

Ms. Fairweather smiled warmly. "Like I said Kim, they'll be plenty of time to talk," she said, then walked out the room.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Kim has been the Green Ranger all this time?" Mike asked as they all sat around the conference table in the control center, trying to come to terms with everything.

"Yes, but she was obviously under some sort of spell. When she saw me, she recognized me, and she broke whatever spell she was under," Karen explained.

"So why didn't see recognize the rest of us when she was beating the hell out of us earlier? Why didn't she recognize Mike she stabbed him in the stomach?" Ka'Ron snapped at his sister.

"She didn't attack _you_; she attacked the rangers. If she were under a spell or something, Shin Getti would have ordered her to kill the rangers, not us. When she saw me without my ranger uniform on, she knew who I was," she explained.

"How can we be sure its really Kim? I mean, we were all there when Univex' complex exploded with her inside. If she got out, why didn't we see her, and why didn't she try to contact us?" Rebecca pointed out.

"There are a million things that could have happened that night. We saw the explosion go off, but who's to say she didn't escape. Its not like she could just call us up and say _'hey guys, this is Kim, I'm fine'_. She didn't have a way to contact us. I say Shin Getti got to her first and put her under a spell," Karen insisted.

All four of them looked to Josh, who, up to this point, had been silent. Without Kim, the rest of the rangers turned to Josh for leadership. Up to this point, he had done well, but it was taking his toll on him. _'This is not what I signed up for,'_ he thought to himself, but at this moment, the rangers needed leadership, and he was the one they had chosen.

"I think Karen is right, we really don't know what happened that night, and I do believe that it really is Kim. What I'm not sure of is that if she was under a spell, that it's gone. For now, we'll talk to her, see what she has to say, but she'll remain under close watch until we're sure we can trust her," he told them.

"Agreed," Mike said, speaking for the group.

"Karen, were you able to find the sphere?" Josh asked, changing the subject.

She shook her head. "No. I was in an underground base, Zolara was there, but there was no sign of the sphere," she told them.

"That supports our theory that Zolara and Shin Getti aren't working together. That means that Zolara did resurrect the Psycho Rangers, so even though Karen's plan worked, it just didn't work out the way we wanted," Josh said.

"So what's the next move?" Rebecca asked.

"If Shin Getti did recruit Kim somehow, we can use that to our advantage. We need to find a way to stop the Psycho Rangers," Ka'Ron said.

"Agreed. We have the coordinates to Zolara's base, we should launch an attack on her and stop the Psycho Rangers," Mike added.

"From what I've read about the Psycho Rangers, they're stored on data cards. We need to get our hands on the data cards so I can analyze them and find a way to shut down their programs," Josh suggested.

"I'll go in myself and look for the cards, there's no need to risk all of us," Rebecca offered.

"That won't be necessary," they heard a voice say.

They turned around as Kim walked in the room, stumbling over to the table. Karen stood up, helping Kim. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Kim nodded.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ka'Ron asked.

"Listen guys, I know what's been happening, and I know I've caused all of you a lot of pain and suffering, but I promise you I had no control over what I did. I'm not back to normal yet, but I'm getting there, and I want to help," Kim told them.

"What can you possibly do to help?" Mike snapped at her.

She reached in her pouch on her belt, then tossed the five data cards on the table in front of them.

"I stole those from Zolara's base before we left. I'm sure you'll be able to put them to good use," she told them.

Josh picked them up, examining them closely.

"Its awful convenient that you just happened to get these, isn't it Kim?" Mike snapped at her.

"I remember what I did to you Mike, and one day, when I find a way to apologize for what I've done, I'll beg for your forgiveness, but right now, we have bigger problems," Kim explained.

Mike stood up, but Josh reached over, holding Mike still.

"She's right. Karen, I want you to stay with Kim and see if you can figure out what happened the night Univex' complex exploded. Mike, you and Rebecca prepare for an assault on Zolara's base just in case we need it. Ka'Ron, I want you to work with me on these data cards," Josh instructed.

"We're on it," Rebecca said, speaking for the group.

* * *

Shin Getti was waiting very impatiently for the Green Ranger to return. 

"Where could she be?" Shin Getti groaned, sitting on his thrown.

"Perhaps she has been destroyed by the rangers," Shao Kahn suggested.

"Impossible, the green rangers powers comes from the Eltarian Crystal itself. Its far more powerful than the Trixyruim the rangers have created. My ranger must be locked in battle with the Psycho Rangers," he pointed out.

"Whatever you say my master," Shao Kahn said, and then walked away.

He headed into a secret room, a room that Shin Getti hadn't seen yet. _'That fool,'_ Shao Kahn thought. _'So confident in his own ignorance, he has no clue what's going on. Soon, there will be a shift in the balance of power, and Shin Getti will find himself on the short end of the stick.'_

* * *

"So, what do you think? Is it really her?" Rebecca asked him as she and Mike worked on attack plan on Zolara's base. 

She looked at Mike, who was obviously having mixed emotions about Kim showing up. _'I can't say I blame him. If she had stabbed me in the stomach, I don't think I'd be so glad to see her either,'_ she thought to herself.

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't care," he said.

"How can you say that? It's Kim. I for one believe its her and that she really is here to help," she told him.

Mike pulled up his shirt, revealing a huge scar on his stomach. "You call this help? Kim has been nothing but trouble since the day I met her," he snapped.

"Thats not true, she rescued us from Univex' complex and gave her life to make sure we escaped. I know she's done some terrible things since then, but she honestly looks like she's been through hell and wants to help," Rebecca pointed out.

Mike paused. He wanted to believe it was Kim, but even if she was, there was part of him who wanted nothing more than to strangle her. _'She almost killed me for God's sake, now they want me to welcome her with open arms like nothing happened. I can't do that,'_ he thought.

"I don't know Becca, something just seems wrong about it. Don't you think its odd that she just happened to have the data cards on her, and how she just happened to recognize Karen, but not the rest of us?" he brought up.

"Well..." she paused. "Now that you mention it, it does seem strange. We should have Ms. Fairweather and Jen do a DNA scan on her, see if its really her of not. And if it is, see if she's under some kind of alien control. Would that convince you?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, that would do it,"

"Good, after we're done here, I'll have Jen and Ms. F look into it," Rebecca said. Without another word, they were back to their work.

* * *

"What can you tell me about the night the complex exploded?" Karen asked her. 

Kim took a swallow of her water, then took a deep breath. "I remember giving you the communicator and telling you and the others to get out. I remember fighting Univex, and I remember the countdown clock counting down," she paused. "There was a vortex or something, some kind of portal that opened up, and someone reached out and grabbed me. I remember waking up in a lab, or a fortress or something, and this ugly dude was standing over me talking in tongues," Kim explained.

"Who was it, was it Shin Getti?"

"I think so. There was someone else there, and I remember him calling the other guy Shin Getti. He told me I would do his bidding, and as much as I tried to tell him no, I could hear myself telling him yes," she said.

"You mean you _knew_ what you were doing?" Karen asked.

She nodded. "It was like I could see it and hear it, but I couldn't stop it. It was like there was someone else inside me," she said.

"What about now?"

"No, I can do my own thinking now. I think,"

The two of them giggled.

"Its only a matter of time before Shin Getti comes looking for you, and when he does, he won't be very happy about it," she told her.

"I know, but I'm sure we can handle it," Kim said.

Karen smiled. _'Karen, this is Jen. Do you read me?'_ a voice said.

Kim was startled, taking a step back and looking around the room to see where the voice came from.

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

"Its okay," Karen assured her. She held her morpher a little closer to her face. "Loud and clear Jen, what's up?" she answered.

_'I want you to bring Kim down to the lab for me. There are some tests I want to run,'_ she informed her.

"You got it chief, we're on the way"

Karen took Kim by the hand, leading her out the room and down the hall.

"So, what happened to you guys once you got out the complex?" Kim asked as they walked.

"We met up with Zolara, and we went to the Temple of Light to get the Eltarian Crystal, but Zolara turned on us and released Shin Getti from the sphere of eternity. Its a long story," she told her.

"So where did you get your ranger powers from?" she asked.

"From the Trixyruim Crystal. It's unstable, but worse, its temporary. Jen says we'll have to find the Eltarian Crystal before our powers give out on us," Karen explained.

"It sounds a lot more complex than I thought it would be,"

"I know, but I'm sure we can handle it," Karen said, repeating what Kim told her earlier.

They smiled.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Zolara screamed as she tore her underground base apart in search of the data cards. 

"They have to be around here somewhere," Alpha said, trying to reassure her.

Ignoring him, Zolara continued her search, and after a drawn out search, it occurred to her. "That yellow ranger bitch stole them!" she screamed.

"But master, the Psycho Rangers were guarding her. There was no way for her to get to them," he pointed out.

"What else could it be you bucket of bolts? I know _you_ didn't take them, and The Psycho Rangers couldn't have. That's the only thing it can be. Alpha, go to the dungeon and bring me the yellow brat," she ordered.

"Yes master," he acknowledged.

Before he could walk away, Psycho blue and yellow walked into the room, kneeling in front of Zolara.

"Master, the yellow ranger has escaped," Psycho blue said.

"_WHAT_?" she yelled.

"She had help, the green ranger arrived and rescued her," Psycho yellow mentioned.

She paused. "Shin Getti, that son of a bitch came and stole the yellow ranger from me. He wants to steal the power of the Trixyruim Crystal for himself," she paused. "Psycho Blue, assemble the other Psycho Rangers, we're going after Shin Getti," she ordered.

"As you wish master," the ranger said.

Alpha waited for the Psycho Rangers to leave before he said anything.

"You think that's wise master? Shin Getti isn't your average being; he's the embodiment of all evil. There is no way to destroy him, you're sending the Psycho Rangers on a suicide mission," he told her.

"If that yellow brat did take the data cards, and Shin Getti finds out, he'll gain control of the Psycho Rangers. If that is the case, I'd rather they die in battle than be programmed to come after me," she explained.

"Brilliant master," Alpha applauded.

* * *

"It seems are master has betrayed us," Psycho Red whispered as he stood in the shadows, far enough away to stay out of sight, but close enough to overhear Zolara's conversation. 

"I am no ones servant, and I will have my vengeance," he groaned.


	12. Crossover pt II

Rebecca's mind was racing with conflicting thoughts. On one hand, she did believe that Kim was back, and she honestly wanted to help. _'After all, she did give us the data cards,'_ she thought to herself. On the other hand, Mike had a very good point. It did seem strange that Kim just happened to have the data cards with her, and was so willing to give them away. One way or another, she needed to know the truth. She walked into the lab, where Jen & Ms. Fairweather were working on some equipment. She cleared her throat, getting their attention. It was Jen who turned around.

"Oh, hey Becca, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Do we have the equipment here to do a DNA scan?" she asked.

Jen seemed a little unsure, turning to Ms. Fairweather.

"Yes, we do, why?"

"Mike and I thought that if you examined Kim, you could find out if it was really _her_ or not. And, if it is, if her mind is still being controlled," Rebecca told them.

Jen and Ms. Fairweather turned to each other.

"We could recalibrate the censors to see if there was any foreign pathway in Kim's brain. That would tell us if Shin Getti still had her under his control," Jen pointed out.

Ms. Fairweather nodded. "Thats an excellent idea Rebecca, I'll set up for it. Jen, call Karen and Kim down here so we can begin," she instructed.

Jen walked over to the control panel.

"Karen, this is Jen. Do you read me?" she said.

_'Loud and clear Jen, what's up?'_ a voice answered.

"I want you to bring Kim down to the lab for me. There are some tests I want to run," she informed her.

_'You got it chief, we're on the way,'_

Jen noticed the concerned look on Rebecca's face.

"This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" she asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Kim saved my life, she saved all of our lives, but if it really isn't her, or if she's under some kind of mind control, we need to know," she said.

Just then, Karen and Kim walked in the room.

"You wanted to see us Jen?" Karen asked.

Jen nodded, then turned to Kim. "Kimberly, Ms. Fairweather and I want to perform a DNA scan on you, to ensure..." she was cut short.

"To see if its really me or not, right?"

"Yes, exactly,"

Kim nodded. "I understand that all of you are skeptical of me, and that's cool with me. Whatever I can do to prove it to you, I'm all for it," she said.

"Rebecca, Karen, the procedure should take about an hour. I'll contact you when I have the results," Ms. Fairweather said.

Taking the hint, Karen and Rebecca walked out the room.

* * *

"You're convinced its her, aren't you?" Rebecca asked as they walked down the hall.

"You're not?"

"No, not really. I mean, I want to believe, but I still remember the night she died like it was yesterday. I remember wishing I would have gone back in to save her, and how guilty I felt when I didn't. I can't help but think that if I wasn't around, Kim would be the pink ranger right now and not me," Rebecca explained to her.

"Listen Becca, it's not your fault. Kim knew what she was doing when she ordered us out the complex. I felt guilty too, but now Kim is back, and we can all be together, just like the prophecy foretold," Karen assured her.

"I hope you're right Karen," she sighed.

"Hey Ka'Ron, look at this," Josh shouted. Ka'Ron, who had fallen asleep leaning up against the wall, opened his eyes, staring at a line of information Josh was pointing to on the screen.

"What is it?"

"The Psycho Rangers aren't just information, they're people," he told him.

"Thats not possible," Ka'Ron said.

"In 1998, scientists found a way to convert living beings into streams of data, which allowed the first teleporters to be converted. I think the same theories were applied to the Psycho Rangers," he said.

"So you're saying someone teleported them onto these cards?" he asked.

"In a way, yes. I think that they're bodies must have been damaged in some way, maybe in a fight or a war. They're souls, their inner essence was transferred to these data cards. From the looks of it, their personality subroutines have been altered as well, which leads me to believe that the Psycho Rangers are part human, part energy," Josh explained.

"That explains why they're so powerful,"

"If I'm right, the Psycho Rangers have souls, and if I can isolate the files that were altered by Zolara, I can save them," he said.

"Wait a minute, save them? For what? They're evil; they tried to kill us. The plan was to find a way to shut them down," Ka'Ron pointed out.

"I know, but they were only programmed to be evil. If I can eliminate the subroutines that were uploaded into their programming, they'll be able to think for themselves. They'll be human again," he told him.

"Humans with energy for bodies and superhuman strength. It's nice that you want to save them, but we don't have the luxury of playing boy scouts here. If we can destroy them, we should," he told him.

Josh sighed.

* * *

"We have been betrayed!" Psycho Red explained to the others.

The other four Psycho Rangers looked at one another in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Pink asked.

"Our master is sending us on a suicide mission to destroy a being that cannot be killed. Her hope is that we will be killed in the battle," he explained.

"But why?" Blue asked.

"She has lost the data cards, and she doesn't want our programs to fall into the hands of her enemies," Red explained.

"So what do we do? We can't attack Zolara, our programs will go off line if we raise a hand to her," Yellow pointed out.

"I say we find someone to kill her for us. Then we acquire the data cards ourselves and be free from enslavement," Black said.

"I agree. We've been pawns for too long, people using us to eliminate their enemies. I say its time for us to take our destiny into our own hands, who's with me?" Red asked.

All four of them rallied behind him.

"We're with you," Pink said.

"Zolara has ordered us to go to Shin Getti's palace. I say we go, then tell Shin Getti how to find our master," Yellow pointed out.

Psycho Red laughed wickedly.

"Yes. Soon, vengeance will be ours," he said.

"Vengeance," they all yelled.

* * *

Back at the Aqua Base, the rangers stood outside the medical bay, waiting for the results to Kim's testing. Ka'Ron wanted it to be Kim, probably as much as his sister did. When they first met, he felt a connection with Kim, and when she gave her life to save them, he felt like a part of himself died along with her. There hadn't been much time to mourn her death, but in his heart, there wasn't a day that had gone by that he didn't miss her presence.

_'You okay bro?'_ Karen called out in her mind.

_'Yeah, I just hope its her,'_ he answered.

_'You just have to have faith. Trust me, its her,'_ she assured him.

He didn't get a chance to respond as the door to the medical bay opened and Jen walked out.

"Well..." Josh said, breaking the silence and speaking for the group.

"I have good news and bad news," she said.

"What is it?" Karen asked.

"Our DNA scans confirmed that it is in fact Kim, and that her mind was being control by an external source. We've been able to determine that the signal came from Shin Getti, but whatever it was, it's gone now," she explained.

"Thats good news," Rebecca said.

"Yes it is. We've only been able to determine that it was the green ranger, not Kim, who was being influenced," she said.

"Thats even better," Ka'Ron said.

"The bad news is that Kim's body was exposed to high levels of radiation from the Eltarian Crystal. My theory is that Shin Getti tried to give her more power than her body could handle. As the green ranger, she was able to withstand the high energy levels, but without it, the energy will kill her," Jen explained.

"Its my fault!" Karen sighed.

"What is?" her brother asked.

"If it weren't for me, she'd be okay. She's going to die, and its all my fault," she cried, then rushed away.

Jen noticed that Josh wanted to go after her, and she gave him a nod. He acknowledged Jen, then rushed off to catch Karen.

"So what do we do?" Mike asked.

"We have to get the Eltarian Crystal to stabilize her condition. From my estimate, we only have about 36 hours before there's nothing we can do," Jen explained.

"Okay guys, I'm open to suggestions," Mike said, assuming the leadership role with Josh gone.

The rest of the rangers looked at one another with confused looks on their faces, none of them with any ideas at all.

"I've got one," a voice said.

They turned to see Kim walking out of the lab.

"You're in no condition to be on your feet," Rebecca said.

"In 36 hours it won't matter, will it? I have a plan to get the Eltarian Crystal and put an end to Shin Getti once and for all. I can't do it alone, so who's with me on this?" she asked, hoping someone would step forward.

"I'll do it," Mike said, taking a step forward.

Kim smiled.

"You trust me Mike?" she replied.

The other rangers turned to Mike, wondering how he would respond. "Yeah, I trust you, but I'll never forgive you," he told her.

"Fair enough. Lets get to work," Kim said.

* * *

"Wait up Karen," Josh screamed as he chased Karen down the hallway.

He eventually caught up with her near the control center, where she was leaning up against the wall as tears rolled down her face.

"It's my fault Josh, all of it. I shouldn't have left her the day that complex blew up, and I shouldn't have brought her here. It was hard enough losing her the first time, but this time, she'll die, and it will be my fault," she cried.

Josh wrapped his arms around Karen, holding her close to him in an attempt to ease her pain. "None of this is your fault. We've all come this far working together, and now, Kim needs us more than ever. Are you going to stand here and cry about what could have been, or are you going to give it your best shot?" he asked her.

She knew he was right, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty. Part of her wished it had been _her_ in that complex, not Kim.

"What can I do to help?" she sighed.

"The first thing is to stop crying. I'm sure the rangers are coming up with a plan right now to help Kim, and I know it would mean a lot to Kim if you were there," Josh explained.

Then, it happened...

Karen pulled back from Josh, wiping her eyes, and their eyes locked on each other. In that brief moment, as they moved closer, it was as if they were the only two people in the world. They were inches away from kissing one another when...

_'Mike to Josh, we need you in the lab,'_ a voice said over his communicator.

That was enough to break the moment, and Josh regained his composure.

"On the way Mike," he sighed.

Karen and Josh walked into the lab, where Jen and the rest of the rangers were waiting for them.

"What's up?" Josh asked, finding a seat.

"Kim has a plan that will get us the Eltarian Crystal and eliminate Shin Getti for good," Mike said, showing Kim his full support.

"Mike and I are going into Shin Getti's palace. Josh, I hear you're the technical guy around here, I need you to find a way to shut down the Psycho Rangers," Kim said.

"I can do you one better. Ka'Ron and I have been working on a way to isolate the subroutines in their program that makes them evil, then eliminate it," he said.

Kim nodded. "Good, you and Ka'Ron stay here and work on it. Rebecca, your job is to sneak past Shao Kahn and grab the sphere of eternity, Mike and I will keep Shin Getti occupied until you do," she said.

"Got it," Rebecca acknowledged.

"What about me?" Karen asked.

"I want you to go to Zolara's underground fortress and shut it down. Ms. Fairweather tells me she's got an explosive big enough to do the job. Bring Zolara back here, where we can lock her in containment until we get the sphere of eternity. We'll trap her inside as well, and then take the sphere to the Temple of Light. That way, Shin Getti will never be able to escape," Kim explained.

"Sounds like a plan, but I'm going to need some help," Karen told her.

"We all have to stay on the game plan Karen, we don't have anyone who could go with you," Mike pointed out.

"I have someone in mind," she said.

Kim nodded. "Fine, whatever it takes to get the job done. Our day begins bright and early, so everyone get some rest," she told them.

One by one, the rangers piled out of the room, but Kim grabbed Josh by the arm, holding him back.

"What is it?"

Kim took a deep breath. "Jen tells me you've been the one holding this group together while I was gone," she mentioned.

"I do my part," he said.

"I don't want to step on your toes or anything, I'm not trying to take your spot, but if this plan is going to work, we all have to do our part," she said.

Josh nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, you've always been the leader. When it comes to making decisions, I ask myself _'what would Kim have done'_. Right now, our priority is getting the crystal, not who's giving the orders," Josh explained.

Kim leaned up, kissing him gently on the cheek, then headed for the exit.

"Hey Kim," he called out.

She turned around.

"Its good to have you back," he sighed.

Kim smiled, then walked out the room.

* * *

The sun had set by the time Karen made it into town. She stopped in front of a small house near the edge of town, then knocked on the door. In the distance, she could hear someone yell 'here I come', and seconds later, the door opened, and there was Chris, wearing only a towel.

"Looks like I came at a bad time," Karen said.

"Actually, yeah, you did. If you're here for a social call, come back tomorrow," he snapped, then tried to close the door, but Karen put her foot in the door to stop him.

"This isn't a social call, I need you," she told him, walking in and closing the door behind herself.

"Need me? For what?"

"I'm going on a mission, a mission that could put an end to Shin Getti for good, and I want you to come with me," she said.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"We're talking about saving the known universe Chris, it has everything to do with you," Karen told him.

"I'm not the one who signed up for that heir of destiny bullshit, that's you. I'm not risking my neck for anyone," Chris said.

"I know what your problem is, you're jealous," she said.

"Jealous, of what?"

"You've always been jealous, jealous of the fact that Ka'Ron and I were destined to be power rangers. You grew up with us, you trained with us, and every day of your life, you resented what we were going to be. You hated that you didn't get picked for the job," Karen yelled at him.

"You don't know what you're talking..." she cut him off.

"Get over yourself Chris, no one feels sorry for you. Instead of sulking in your self-pity, feeling bad for yourself thinking you're always going to be average, why not do something worth wild? You wanted to feel like you were part of something important? Well, this is it! You want to be a part of destiny, heres your chance! The question is, are you up for it, or are you going to stay here and feel sorry for yourself?" she yelled at him.

Chris walked over to the door, opening it. "I don't have to take this shit from you, goodnight!" Chris said, doing his best not to sound rude, but still make his point.

"I don't know why I even bothered," Karen mumbled as she walked out the house.


	13. Crossover pt III

"Its nearly time for the ritual," Shao Kahn said as he stood in the secret chamber of Shin Getti's palace.

Every generation, the name of the Great Sage is passed down, ensuring that the responsibility of governing an entire world remained in their families bloodline. Years ago, Shao Kahn was in line to become the Great Sage, but his father felt as though he wasn't ready. Tradition dictated that the first born would replace his father as the Great Sage, but instead, they broke tradition and it was passed to his brother. Shao Kahn was furious, turning his back on his father, his brother and the Eltarian people. He vowed to one day overthrow Eltar and destroy the Great Sage, claiming the planet for his own. His brother, who by then had become the new Sage, banished Shao Kahn from Eltar, but Shao Kahn had other plans. He killed his father in cold blood, enraging the Eltarian people. The Sage trapped Shao Kahn inside the sphere of eternity, where he would remain forever. The sphere is merely a gateway to another dimension, a dimension void of life, void of goodness. Inside the sphere, time seemed much longer, so Shao Kahn had no frame of reference to when Shin Getti was trapped inside the sphere as well. Shin Getti convinced him that one day, they would be free for their prison, and when that day came, they would overthrow Eltar together, then enslave the entire universe.

Sure enough, the day came where they were freed from the sphere, but Shin Getti had no intention of overthrowing Eltar. Instead, his main concern had been revenge on his own enemies, wasting time in a deadlock with the Power Rangers. Soon, Shao Kahn realized that Shin Getti never had any intention helping him with his quest, so he realized he had to take matters into his own hands.

"Soon, Shin Getti will go back to the prison in which he belongs, and we will have our vengeance," Shao Kahn said with a sinister laugh.

Just then, several figures emerged from the shadows of the chamber, revealing themselves as the Psycho Rangers.

"Vengeance!" they said in unison.

* * *

The sun was nearly rising, but Kim hadn't slept a wink since the meeting the night before. Her mind was filled with too many other things to sleep. Kim recalled when Zolara came to her, asking for her help. She remembered putting the team together, then giving her life to save them. Then, she was put under some kind of spell and sent after her friends, and as much as she fought it, she just wasn't strong enough. _'What if I'm not strong enough this time,'_ she thought to herself. Once again, the lives of all of her friends were on the line, and she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to them.

"Nothing is going to happen to us Kim," a voice said from behind.

Kim, who had been staring at the sunrise, turned away from the window to see Ka'Ron walk in.

"How did you..." she paused as Ka'Ron pointed to the jewel on his forehead. ", Oh yeah. You think I'd be use to that by now," she sighed.

Ka'Ron walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "We're all glad you're back Kim, and we all trust you. Today we're going to put an end to Shin Getti and we can go back to normal lives," he explained.

"Normal? What's normal? We're power rangers, I don't think we were meant to have a normal life. There's always going to be something, some evil force, some creature from beyond the grave, something," she pointed out.

"And we'll always be here to take care of it, together," Ka'Ron said.

She smiled. "Thanks kid, I needed that," Kim said, kissing him warmly on the cheek.

* * *

In the control center, Josh was still at it, looking over analysis of the Psycho Rangers. Behind him were Jen & Ms. Fairweather, who had fallen asleep hours ago. Josh was determined to find what he was looking for, whatever it was. _'If I can save them, I will',_ he thought to himself. Just then, Mike walked into the room with his shirt in his hand, putting it on as he walked over to Josh.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"I found a way to shut them down hours ago, but I'd much rather find a way to eliminate the subroutines that make them evil. They're people, and they have the right to live," he explained.

"I understand what you're trying to do, but if I had to pick, I'd rather we live than them," he said.

Josh turned around. "Who are we to determine who lives and who dies? If I had to pick, I'd rather we all live," he told him.

"I understand," Mike said.

Josh leaned over the control panel, pushing a button. "Guys, this is Josh. Everyone report to the control center, its time," he said, assembling the troops.

* * *

One by one, they all headed for the control center, and first to walk into the room was Karen, who looked like she hadn't slept either. Next was Rebecca, who was wearing a tank top and some cut off shorts. She was sweating heavily, and her hair was a mess.

"What have you been doing?" Mike asked.

"Working out, take a look at these muscles," she said, flexing her muscles.

Mike, who never took his eyes off her chest, nodded. "Very nice muscles, both of them," he said, never breaking his stare.

Rebecca pushed him. "Pervert," she snapped.

Finally, Ka'Ron and Kim walked into the room. The rest of them seemed a little concerned that Kim was dressed in the green ranger uniform, and had her helmet under her arm. The twins woke Jen & Ms. Fairweather up, and they prepared for what they knew would be their greatest challenge to date.

"Everyone remembers their job, right?" Kim asked, setting her helmet on the table.

"Yes," Mike said, speaking for the group.

It was Jen who walked over to what looked like a storage unit, pulling out a plastic explosive. "It may look small, but it's packed with a piece of unstable Trixyruim. It'll blow away anything in a 2 mile range," she handed it to Karen. "Once its activated, you'll only have 60 seconds to get out of there, and because it will be emitting high levels of unstable radiation, you'll have to be at least 50 feet away from it to teleport out," Jen explained.

"Understood," she said.

Kim turned to Josh. "Josh, how close are you to shutting down the Psycho Rangers?" she asked.

"Honestly, I can shut them down now, but I'd rather be able..." she cut him short.

"I understand how you feel about this, but we don't have the time to..."

"If I can save their lives, there's always time!" he told her, standing his ground.

Kim nodded. "Stay here and work on it, but if we're taking a beating from the Psycho Rangers, I expect you to shut them down," she said.

"Deal," he said.

"Mike, you remember what we're doing?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he told her.

"Good. So, if there isn't anything else, we can get going," she said.

"There is something else," a voice said.

They turned around where they saw Chris walking into the room with the black leather jacket over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Karen snapped at him.

He walked over to her. "You were right, I was jealous. I was jealous that you and Ka'Ron were chosen to serve a purpose, do something worth wild for the world. It bothered me that I wasn't chosen, and I felt like I didn't have a purpose. I was wrong for saying what I said to you last night, and if you want me, I'd like to help," Chris explained.

They all looked around the room at one another, then at Kim, waiting for her to make the call.

"I say you were chosen to do something great, you just didn't know what it was until now," Kim said, extended her hand to him.

Chris shook her hand. "Thank you, all of you," he said.

"Okay, Chris, you'll be going to Eltar with Karen. Unless there are any questions, lets get going," she instructed.

It was Mike who turned to Rebecca and the twins.

"Lets do it," he said.

_"TRIXYRUIM POWER,"_ they called out as their ranger uniforms replaced their clothes.

"Remember guys, you only have about 23 hours before Kim's condition will be beyond treatment, so get in there, get it done and get out," Ms. Fairweather explained.

"You got it," Kim said, putting on her helmet.

"Mike, Kim, Rebecca, I'll teleport you all in at once, but Becca will come down about 100 feet from your position. Becca, just get the sphere and get out," Jen said.

"Understood," she said. In three beams of light, all of them disappeared.

* * *

Kim and Mike appeared in Shin Getti's palace, and Kim grabbed him, putting his arms behind his back.

**"Stupid ranger, did you really think you could trust me? Did you really think you could oppose the power of Shin Getti?"** she asked.

Mike noticed the eerie, robotic like voice had returned. "Kim, what are you doing ?" he replied.

**"Just shut up and come with me ranger. You will bow before your true master,"** she told him.

Kim drug him into the main room of Shin Getti's palace, where Shin Getti was sitting on his thrown. The sight of the green ranger made his rise to his feet.

"The prodical son has returned," he groaned.

**"Yes my Lord. I infiltrated the Aqua Base and earned their trust just as I planned, and now, to show you my loyalty, I have brought you the black ranger to do with as you will,"** she explained.

"Excellent, you have done well," he said.

**"I live to serve,"** Kim told him.

"Should I kill him, or leave him to die slowly in the Sphere of eternity?" Shin Getti asked.

**"If I may suggest my master, recruit him just as you have done me. Grant him the power of the crystal send him back to do away with the rangers _for_ us,"** she said.

Shin Getti nodded with approval. "Excellent, we shall take him to the crystal and perform the chant. Soon, I will have two rangers under my control," he said.

"I'll never work for you," Mike screamed at him.

**"Silence,"** Kim said, kicking Mike's legs from under him.

The three of them headed to the room where Shin Getti kept the crystal. As a precaution, the room required Shin Getti himself to open it. He placed his hand on a panel near the door, and the door opened, revealing the Elatrian Crystal.

"Hold him in place, I will perform the chant," Shin Getti told her.

Kim drug Mike over to a platform near the crystal as Shin Getti got into position. Then, it happened...

_"BLACK RANGER, THUNDER SABER, ACTIVATE,"_ Mike yelled.

His sword materialized in his hand, and he rushed after Shin Getti with all his might. Shin Getti was able to block every shot Mike tried, and with one blow, knocked him up against the opposite wall.

"Green Ranger, you know what to do," Shin Getti yelled.

**"Yeah, I do,"** Kim said, reaching for her sword, then attacked Shin Getti herself. Again, he was able to block each shot, but Mike was back to his feet, and together they were able to hold him off.

"You have betrayed me. For this, you will suffer a fate worse than death," Shin Getti told her.

"Working for you _was_ a fate worse than death," Kim said as her voice went back to normal, swinging with all her might. Shin Getti kicked Kim, knocking her up against the wall. Mike swung his sword, but Shin Getti caught it, then gave Mike a backhand, knocking him over.

"You fools, did you really think that you could oppose me?" he laughed.

Just then, Shin Getti was attacked from behind. He stumbled forward, then turned around, only to see the Psycho Rangers in full force. The five of them ganged up on him, each with a sword of their own, and they were able to hold him off. Finally, Shao Kahn walked in the room, admiring the destruction.

"It seems you have your hands full master, allow me to help," he said.

The Psycho Rangers held Shin Getti in place as Shao Kahn reached for his sword. He pulled back as hard as he could, then sliced Shin Getti's chest. There was a giant gash on his chest, but seconds later, the wound seemed to heal itself.

"You fool, I cannot be destroyed. I am evil itself!" he said, kicking Shao Kahn, knocking him through the wall.

The Psycho Rangers continued their fight with Shin Getti, giving Kim and Mike the chance they needed.

"We'd love to stay and see how this ends, but we're on a schedule here," Kim said as she grabbed the Eltarian crystal.

Just like that, Mike and Kim disappeared in a stream of light.

* * *

Karen and Chris appeared in what looked like an underground cavern of some sort.

"That was intense," Chris said.

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "You get use to it," she glanced around.

"Lets find the main room, drop the bomb and get out of here," she told him.

"It's so rare that I have visitors. If I had known you were coming, I would cleaned up a little," a voice said.

Zolara walked up behind them, and Chris turned around first, catching Zolara with a spin kick to the face. She stumbled back, and he caught her with a leg sweep, knocking her over.

"Just go, I'll handle this bitch," Chris told her.

Karen nodded, then ran down a hallway, coming to what looked like a computer room. She placed the explosion on the control panel, but before she could activate it, Alpha VII walked in.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"If I were you little guy, I'd get the hell out of dodge in the next minute or so," she said as she activated the bomb, then rushed out the room.

Alpha headed for the bomb, looking for a way to defuse it, but quickly realized there was nothing he could do.

By the time Karen made it back to Chris, he was being overpowered by Zolara, who had him up against a wall, connecting with kicks and punches.

"Chris!" Karen yelled.

Zolara turned around, and Karen caught her with a kick right to the jaw, knocking her up against the wall. Zolara was down, and Chris grabbed her.

"You ready?" he asked. Karen nodded, then grabbed hold of Chris.

"Jen, we're ready here. Teleport us to the holding cell," Karen said.

Then, there was silence.

"Why isn't she answering?" Chris snapped.

Zolara began to laugh. "It seems we'll all die here together. I can't think of any other way I'd rather go than to have your blood on my hands," she told them.

"We must not be far enough away, the radiation is blocking the signal," Karen said.

Chris leaned over, putting Zolara over his shoulder.

"So lets go," he said. The two of them ran down a passage way, eventually coming to a dead end.

"Its over rangers, you've lost!" Zolara told them.

Chris reached for Karen's hand, and the two of them closed their eyes.

* * *

"Welcome back guys," they heard a voice say.

They opened their eyes to find themselves in the holding area in the Aqua Base.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Karen said.

They turned around to see Zolara behind a forcefield in a holding cell. "Sorry, but we kept a lock on you, and as soon as you were far enough away, we pulled you out," Ms. Fairweather explained.

"Idiots, do you really think this box will hold me? When I get out of here, you will pay for this, all of you!" Zolara snapped.

Ignoring her, they all walked out the room.

They headed to the control center, where Kim and Mike had brought back the Eltarian Crystal. Karen, Mike and Ms. Fairweather walked into the room, and seconds later, Rebecca materialized in a stream of pink light, then put the sphere of eternity on the table.

"Its almost over guys, all we have to do now is trap Shin Getti, Shao Kahn and the Psycho Rangers in the sphere," Jen said.

"No," Kim said.

"What?" she asked.

"Shao Kahn and the Psycho Rangers helped us back there. I think that Shao Kahn is under a spell just like I was," Kim explained.

"In theory, if we trap Shin Getti in the sphere, his control over Shao Kahn will be cut off," Ms. Fairweather pointed out.

"Okay, we'll give it a shot, but if it doesn't work..." she was cut short.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Kim said.

"Agreed," Jen said.

"I've isolated the command subroutines that make the Psycho Rangers evil, and I've found a way to counter it," he handed Kim a control box.

"Just get within ten feet of the Psycho Rangers and hit the switch, that should erase the subroutines," Josh explained.

"Got it," she said.

"Wait a sec, you're going back?" Rebecca asked.

Kim nodded. "I have to, I have to trap Shin Getti inside the sphere," she told her.

"I'm going with you," she said.

"No, its too dangerous," Kim insisted.

"She's right," he paused. "Rebecca is going with you. I'm not going to let you go in by yourself," Josh told her.

"Fine," she sighed.

"The prophecy said that in the hands of someone pure of heart, the sphere of eternity will trap all evil in its presence. If Shao Kahn is trapped inside, there won't be anything you can do for him," Ms. Fairweather said.

"I understand," Kim said.

Without another word, Rebecca picked up the sphere teleported back to Shin Getti's palace.

* * *

In the palace, the Psycho Rangers and Shao Kahn were having their way with Shin Getti.

"You will beg for mercy at my feet Shin Getti," Shao Kahn yelled at him.

"You will pay for your betrayal Shao Kahn, I swear it," he sighed.

Rebecca materialized in front of them with the sphere, but wasn't sure what to do.

"Okay, activate... or something," she said.

Just then, the sphere lit up, and a beam of light shot out of it, striking both Shao Kahn and Shin Getti in the chest.

"NO!" Shin Getti yelled.

Just then, Kim materialized next to the Psycho Rangers, pushing the button the controller. It was if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders, and the five of them looked at one another with confusion.

"Where are we?" Red asked.

"They'll be plenty of time for that," Kim told them.

There was one final flash of light, and both Shin Getti and Shao Kahn were gone. "Sorry Kim," Rebecca said.

Kim shook her head. "It was his own fault," she sighed.

"You have freed us from ourselves, how can we ever repay you?" Psycho Blue asked.

"I think I have an idea," Rebecca mentioned.

* * *

Later than evening, Josh walked into Karen's room, where she was half asleep, half awake.

"So, its over, huh?" Karen asked as she saw him come in, then sat up.

"Yeah, Jen and Ms. F are treating Kim for the radiation. Soon, the Eltarian Crystal will be integrated into the Trixyruim so you and Ka'Ron won't get sick anymore, and Shao Kahn and Shin Getti are trapped inside the sphere," he explained.

"What about Zolara?" she asked.

"It seems that she was under some sort of spell from Shin Getti as well. She seems fine now, and Jen says that there is no evidence of external influence. She's herself again," Josh told her.

"And the Psycho Rangers?" she asked.

"They have agreed to stand guard over the sphere. Ms. Fairweather took it to the Temple of Light back on Eltar, it should be save there," he said.

"So, we saved the world, huh?" Karen asked.

He nodded. "Yep, we sure did," he said.

Then, it _finally_ happened...

They moved in closer to one another, and he kissed her, slowly putting his arms around her. She leaned back in her bed, and Josh climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her as she rubbed his back gently. Chris walked in, but when he saw the two of them, quietly let himself out, closing the door behind him.


	14. Tempting fate

_'Jen, I hate to wake you, but you have an incoming transmission,'_ a voice said over the com system.

Jen opened her eyes slowly, then rolled over in her bed, turning on her light. She yawned and stretched, then headed over to the control panel in her room. "What is it Angie?" she inquired, yawning again.

_'You have a priority transmission, its Captain Logan,'_ she responded.

_'Captain Logan,'_ she thought. _'There's a name I haven't heard in years.'_

After defeating Ransik and returning to the year 3000, she thought her mission was over and she was looking forward to leaving Time Force. In fact, all of them asked to be released and sent back to the 21st century to live the rest of their lives. For Jen, it was much more personal. It was Captain Logan who refused their offers, but allowed the pink and green rangers, Jen & Trip, to return to the 21st century to carry out one final mission. He explained to them that the heirs of destiny would step forth to claim their places in destiny, and it would be their duty to ensure that history fulfilled itself. At the time, she didn't care about the mission at all. This was her chance to be reunited with Wes, and apon her return, they were married. Wes remained leader of the Silver Guardians, but when his father died, he took on the responsibility of running Bio-Lab, his father's company. Jen and Wes researched the Trixyruim project together, but in their first attempt to activate the crystal, Wes was killed. A formal investigation proved to be inconclusive, considering there was no body to present as evidence. The explosion from the Trixyruim tore half of the building apart, and because Wes was in the lab when the explosion went off, there was never even a search for his body. Jen was determined that Wes' death wouldn't be in vain, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to continue the research after Bio-Lab closed. She turned to Ms. Fairweather, and since then, they had worked together on stabilizing the crystal. As time passed, she had almost forgotten about her mission. Trip and Nadira had settled down and had children, and so occupied with her research, her mission was the farthest thing from her mind. Then, the heirs of destiny arrived just as Captain Logan explained to her, and her research was used in the development of the Trixyruim morphers. The Power Rangers Trixyruim Force was born, and together, they were able to defeat Shin Getti, Shao Kahn, Zolara and the Psycho Rangers. Although the thought had occurred to her that now that the mission was done, she would be reassigned. She had grown fond of the kids, and she and Ms. Fairweather had become very close to, but she welcomed the chance to go back to the year 3000.

Finally, she would get the chance to put it all behind her.

"I'll take it in here Angie, thanks," Jen said, then turned on her view screen.

"Officer Collins, its good to see you," Captain Logan said as his image appeared on the screen.

"You too, sir," she said, getting the small talk out the way.

"The history banks state that your mission has come to its end. Trip has been contacted, its time for you to come home," he informed her.

"When should I expect the time ship sir?" she asked him.

He paused. "You're not going to fight me on this?" he replied.

"No sir, I'm looking forward to reassignment," she told him.

"The time ship will arrive in one hour your time. That should give you a chance to pack your belongings," Captain Logan said.

"Very good sir, it'll be good to see you again," she said.

"Alex will be glad to see you as well. See you soon, Logan out," he said, and the screen blinked off.

_'Wait a second,'_ she thought to herself. _'Alex? It can't be,'_

She stood up, putting on her lab coat and hurried down the hallway, making her way to the control center. When she arrived, Josh was working on the control panels. He noticed the confused look on her face, then turned to her.

"Excited about going home, I take it," he brought up.

Almost ignoring his statement, she walked over to the panel. "Can you do me a favor?" she asked him.

"Um, yeah, sure," Josh said.

"Can you pull up all the information on the explosion at Bio-Lab a few years back?" Jen asked.

Josh walked over to the panel, inputting the codes to pull up the information. "Isn't that when Wes... " he paused. "I mean, that accident at Bio-lab when..." he paused again. "I mean, isn't that where..." he was cut short.

"Yes, I need you to cross reference that with all available information on Trixyruim and all known side effects to its exposure," she instructed.

"Okay Jen, you got it. But what are you looking for?" Josh asked.

"The truth," she said.

Jen had read over all the information Josh pulled up for her, and was able to make some sense out of all of it. So occupied with her work, she didn't notice the rangers walk into the room, each of them taking seats behind her, all of them curious as to what she was doing. Finally, she turned around, noticing them.

"How long have all of you been here?" Jen asked.

"About 30 minutes. We're worried about you, what's going on?" Rebecca replied, speaking for the group.

"Wes died in an explosion while working on Trixyruim. The explosion took out half of the building, and his body was never recovered. The investigation into it didn't find any traces of Trixyruim radiation, but that's because they didn't look for it," she brought up.

"What are you getting at?" Mike asked.

"When Trixyruim is used incorrectly and in its unstable form, it opens time holes in the space/time continuum, just like it did in our battle with Doomtron and Q- Rex," she told them.

Josh stood up. "So you're saying that the explosion in the lab wasn't an explosion at all..." he was cut short.

"It was a time hole that opened inside the lab, sucking half the building into the hole itself," she continued.

"Which means Wes wasn't killed, he was trapped inside the time hole, which is why they couldn't find his body," Josh finished off.

"Whoa, wait a sec, you're saying that Wes is still alive, just in a time hole somewhere?" Rebecca asked.

"I think that Wes was sucked into a time hole and is very much alive, but in a different point in time," Jen told them.

"I'll be the first to tell you your theory is sound, but do you have any other proof other than this theory?" Josh asked.

"I just received a transmission from Captain Logan, he said Alex was looking forward to seeing me," she said.

The room remained silent for a moment.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Karen asked.

"It means that if Alex is a descendant of Wes, when Wes died in the past, Alex should have been erased from history. The fact that Alex is still alive means Wes had to survive long enough to have a child," Jen pointed out.

"So what's the plan?" Ka'Ron asked.

"There is no plan. When the time ship arrives, I'm going to find Wes," she said.

"But how, he could be almost anywhere in time," Mike pointed out.

"A Trixyruim explosion that big would leave high levels of radiation. I can scan history for traces of Trixyruim radiation, and that should lead me to Wes," she explained.

"Good plan, but you'll need help. We're coming with you," Karen told her.

Jen shook her head. "No, you guys are too important to the future. What you do here is the foundation of what will be Time Force in the future, you all have to stay here," she said.

"But you do need help," Josh mentioned.

"Don't worry, I have someone in mind," Jen told him.

* * *

"No Jen, no way!" Trip snapped at her as they stood outside the Aqua Base, waiting for the time ship to touch down.

"Why not Trip, if there's a chance that Wes is alive, its worth the risk," she told him.

"You're talking about tempting fate Jen. Haven't you learned anything from this mission, everything happens for a reason," he said.

"I have learned something, and I'm not going to ignore the chance that Wes is still out there. He needs me, he needs us," Jen said.

"No Jen, I can't,"

"I'm your superior officer Trip, I could order you to help, but I won't. Wes is a part of our team, and he needs us. We came back to the 21st century to help him once, and now, he needs us again. Come with me Trip," she said, stating her case.

Trip let out a sigh. "Nadira isn't going to like this," he moaned.

Minutes later, the time ship came through a temporal vortex in the sky, landing a few feet away from the Aqua Base. A beam of blue light touched down in front of the ship, and when it dissipated, Katie and Lucas were standing in front of them wearing their time force uniforms.

"Jen," Katie cried, running over to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Katie, you're crushing my ribs," Jen mumbled.

Still unaware of her own strength, Katie let her go.

"Sorry,"

"Its okay Katie, its good to see you," she said.

Lucas walked over to Jen, kissing her warmly on the cheek. "Time has been good to you Jen," he said.

"You too,"

Katie wrapped her arms around Trip, actually spinning him around.

"I missed you too Katie," he said.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up on old time guys, but we have to get going," Lucas said.

Trip looked over to Jen, waiting for her to tell the others about her plans. "Guys, I'm going to need your help with something," she mentioned.

"Sure Jen, what is it?" Katie asked her.

She paused. "I have proof that Wes is still alive. I plan on using the time ship to find him," she said.

"Find him? Where?" Lucas asked.

"In time," Jen confessed.

"Do you realize how many protocols you're going to break by doing this? You're up for full promotion..." he was cut short.

"The only reason I agreed to come back here was for Wes, and if there's a chance I can be with him again, I'm going to do it," Jen explained.

The four of them looked at one another, then back at Jen.

"So how do we start?" Katie asked.

They headed into the time ship, and Jen began to scan the data banks, looking for a Trixyruim signature throughout time.

"Why didn't you ask the power rangers for help?" Lucas asked, not realizing how strange it would sound until he heard it for himself.

"They're much too important to the future for me to risk them, this is something I have to do, not them," she said.

"I'm sure the twins wanted to help though," Trip pointed out.

"There, I have it. There's an unusual Trixyruim reading in the year... 2000," she said with a touch of confusion in her voice.

"A year before we came here!" Trip added.

"Trixyruim shouldn't have been invented at that point in time, so that's where our search should start," she turned to the rest of them.

"I understand if you don't want to come. I can leave all of you here and do this on my own. All I really need is the time ship," Jen said.

"No Jen, we're a team. We're all going," Katie said.

Jen nodded. "Lets get started,"

* * *

As the time ship lifted off, the rangers stood at the window in the Aqua Base, waving goodbye to their friend.

"I hope she finds what she's looking for," Rebecca sighed.

Ms. Fairweather looked at Rebecca and smiled.

"I have a feeling she will Becca," she said.

* * *

The time ship touched down outside of Silver Hills, and the rangers thought it would be best to leave it near the beach, out of sight. 

"The first thing we'll need is civilian clothes for you guys. I can't have you walking around in your Time Force uniforms," Jen said.

Katie picked up a duffel bag, opening it up to reveal their old clothes. "Somehow, I thought this would come in handy," she said.

"Okay you two, get dressed and lets get going. I managed to put together a radiation detector. It should lead us right to Wes," she said.

"Wait a second, we're forgetting something," Trip brought up.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If this is the year 2000, that means Shin Getti is here," he said.

"How is that possible?" Katie asked.

"The prophecy says that he was here in the year 2000, and he slaughtered millions of people. It wasn't until the Great Sage trapped him in the sphere of eternity that the city was saved," he explained.

"Okay, that means we'll have to stay out of times way. We won't interfere with the time line. Everything has to be as it should be," Jen told them.

"Agreed," Lucas said.

The four of them headed into the city, and Jen used her gadget to track down Wes' location. As they walked, Jen was so occupied with the readings that she didn't even notice it.

"Jen, look," Katie said.

She finally took her eyes away from the screen, then looked up.

"Oh my God," she sighed, realizing she was standing in front of the clock tower.

"This sure brings back a lot of memories," Lucas said.

Jen sighed. "Come on, we've got a job to do," she said.

"If Wes _is_ here, he'd do his best not to disrupt the time line. He'd be hiding out, avoiding himself," Trip said.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"In the year 2000, we haven't met Wes yet, so he's here, still finding ways not to follow in his father's footsteps. If Wes from the future is here, he'd be trying to avoid his younger self so that the time line would stay on track," he explained.

"If you were Wes, where would you hide?" Lucas asked as they continued to walk.

"STOP!" Jen yelled.

All of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"He's here, in the clock tower," she said.

Katie looked around to make sure no one was around, then snatched the boards away from the door. The four of them walked in, rushing up the stairs. Sure enough, Wes was sitting in the corner, half asleep.

"Wes," Jen called out.

The others stood back, allowing Jen a moment with her husband. Wes looked up, and the first thing Jen noticed was that he had a beard now, and his hair was a lot longer. Wes pulled the hair back away from his face, then got a good look at her.

"Jen?" he mumbled.

Tears rolled down her face as Wes stood up. "Yes, its me," she sighed.

Wes actually took a step back. "No, its not you. It's another illusion. Get away from me!" he screamed.

He picked up a board, swinging at her, but she was to avoid it.

"Wes, its really me, your wife," she said.

"I don't believe you!" he yelled.

Jen looked back at the others, but none of them were making a move. They knew it was something she had to work out on her own.

"Wes, I know about the explosion, and I know the Trixyruim opened a time hole that sucked you back to the year 2000. It took me 20 years to figure it out, but I'm here, and I've found you," Jen explained.

Her statement got his attention, but it wasn't enough. "You're wrong, it didn't send me to the year 2000, it send me to 1980. I've been stuck here for 20 years waiting for someone to come for me. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't see you, but it's all in my mind. I'm tired of it, just leave me alone!" he snapped.

_'The blast must have knocked him to the year 1980, but MY exposure to the radiation confused the readings,'_ she thought to herself.

"Wes, do you remember when I told you I loved you for the first time?" she asked him. He looked at her, but didn't say anything. "We were standing on the beach in front of the time ship. You told me you wished you could live 1000 years so we could be together, remember? I came back for you, and we got married, I still have the ring," she pointed the ring out on her finger. "I've never taken it off. We waited so long to come for you because we thought you were dead. Its me Wes, its really me," Jen cried.

Wes dropped the board, taking a step forward. Jen nodded, encouraging him to come closer. He reached out, touching her face. Suddenly, it all seemed to make sense to him.

"Jennifer?" he mumbled.

"Yes honey, its me," she cried.

They wrapped their arms around one another as tears rolled down both their faces.

"Its really you," he sighed.

The others took that as their cue to come up the steps, walking over to them.

"Wes, its good to see you," Trip said, then pointed to his head. "I still have my hat."

Wes smiled.

Jen backed away from him, allowing the others to see him. Katie rushed him, picking him up as she hugged him.

"Yeah, its really you," Wes screamed out. Katie realized she was crushing him, then put him down.

"Sorry," she said.

"Actually Katie, I missed your hugs," he said.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Lucas asked him.

"I couldn't go home, so I came here. I opened up the odd jobs shop, but I didn't get much business. After a few years, I realized that no one was coming to look for me, so I decided to stay here until you showed up from the year 3000 for the first time. I thought if I warned myself, I could stop this from happening," he explained.

"Well, now we're here. We can be together again," Jen sighed.

"I knew I'd find you here," they heard a voice say. The five of them turned around to see Alex standing there in his Time Force uniform.

"Alex!" Jen mumbled.

"Do you know how many protocols you've broken by coming here?" he asked them.

They all remained silent, except for Jen. "I don't care, I came here to save Wes. It worth whatever punishment you or Captain Logan can dish out," she snapped.

Even after all this time, after all he had been though, seeing Alex still seemed stranger to Wes. It was like looking in a mirror.

"Jennifer, Captain Logan said you were being reassigned, but he didn't tell you what the assignment was. Your mission is to travel here, to the year 2000, to be reunited with your husband," he said.

"What?" the others said in unison.

"The two of you must remain here and have a child, a daughter," he told them.

"And she will keep the bloodline going to eventually give birth to you in the year 3000," Jen finished.

"Correct, but there is some bad news,"

"What?" Wes asked.

"In exactly five years, Shin Getti will kill the two of you in an attack. Your daughter will witness the murder, and later seek revenge on Shin Getti," Alex said.

"No, I won't let my daughter go off..." she paused, and suddenly, it made sense to her. ", Rebecca," she sighed.

"Yes, history can fulfill itself now," he told them, then turned to the others. "Its time for us to go," he told them.

One by one, Katie, Lucas and Trip walked down the steps, leaving the clock tower. Alex was last to leave, but before he walked down the steps, he turned to them one more time.

"Try to stay out of histories way," he said, then walked away.

* * *

Back at the Aqua Base, Ms. Fairweather sat in front of the control panel, and the screen blinked on. 

"I thought you would want to know, Alex and the others have come back, and the mission was a success," Captain Logan told her.

She smiled. "Should I tell them what happened?" she asked.

"If you feel its necessary, it won't effect the time line," he said.

"I understand," she said, then turned off the screen.

She turned around to see Rebecca standing behind her.

"You knew, didn't you? All this time, you knew," she said. Ms. Fairweather stood up.

"What do you mean Becca?" she asked, still not sure how much Rebecca knew.

Rebecca handed her a picture. "Thats a picture of me with my parents when I was four years old, its the only picture I have of them. Jen and Wes are my parents, aren't they?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes Becca, they are. Now you know the truth, and now you know that you belong in this group as much as the rest of them," Ms. Fairweather said.

"I wish I had known, I wish I could have spent more time with her before..." she was cut short.

"If you had known, things wouldn't have worked out the way they did. Remember Becca, everything happens for a reason," Ms. Fairweather said as she handed her the picture, then walked out the room.


End file.
